Undeniable
by lindsay77
Summary: After Michael is shot, Jason reevaluates the choices he has made in the past year. And when Sam's life is put in danger for helping him, he will have to face the mistakes he's made.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all! I know a few people on twitter have been asking about this fic. I have it posted on the JaSam fansite Trusted Hearts but unless you have an account, you can't access it. So I decided to finally break down and create an account here lol. I hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 1

Sam walked off the elevator at GH and to the nurses' desk. She had her last physical therapy appointment last week and her hip felt almost 100%. She still felt some pain at time and walked with a little bit of a limp but for the most part it was good. Elizabeth was at the front desk and while Sam still couldn't stand the woman, she was the only nurse there and she needed to check in for her appointment with Dr. Devlin. As she approached, Elizabeth looked up and saw Sam. Sm had decided after her accident to put it all behind her. She told Lucky that they were through when he tried to get back together with her. She needed to focus on herself and not a relationship. With her job now gone, she needed to find something to do with her life. Sam watched a look of annoyance come across her face. Sam ignored it and plastered a smile on. Before she could get to the desk, Sam saw movement from the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw Jason waking towards her.

He looked horrible. Not that she could blame him. The one person he loved more that anyone was laying in a coma for what the doctors say is forever. Her heart broke for Carly and Jason. She had no sympathy for Sonny. He should have never taken Michael to that warehouse. It was an idiotic thing to do. And when Sam found out that he had protected Kate instead of his own son, Sam was fully supportive of her mom wanting Kristina away from him.

Jason came right up to her and asked "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Sam was a little shocked. While they had been a little better towards each other, they were nowhere near friends. "Umm…sure." Sam said.

He completely ignored Elizabeth's presence and walked over to the waiting area. Sam followed, feeling Liz's glare at her back the entire time. A part of Sam loved it. Giving her a taste of her own medicine gave Sam some pride. Jason turned around to face her and Sam asked "What's up?"

"How are you doing?" he asked right off the bat. Sam raised her eyebrows. She knew that that couldn't be the reason he wanted to talk. He was fidgeting with his hands and looked worried. "I'm fine. What is going on, Jason?" she asked, starting to get worried herself.

"What do you know about your doctor, Dr. Devlin?" he asked.

Sam didn't think she heard him right but she knew she had. "Dr. Devin?" she asked to be sure. He nodded his head. "Well…um…he's a brilliant one. He's the reason that my hip is ok. He reminds me of the way Patrick was when he first got to town."

Jason tilted his head "What do you mean?"

"Well he's really cocky. And he thinks he is God's gift to women. First time I met him he made a few comments that made me feel pretty uncomfortable but he seems like a nice guy." Jason tensed a little "Made you uncomfortable how?" Sam looked at him a little unsure and said "He just made some remarks about some of the scars on my body and how he could help me get rid of them. But after I called him on it he apologized and like I said, he's a pretty nice guy. Why are you interested?"

Jason took a deep breath and said "It is looking like Devlin might be involved in Michael's shooting."

Sm stared at him blankly and tried to process what he just said. And respected doctor moonlighting as a hitman? It didn't make any sense but there was no way Jason would think it without good reason. "Why do you think that?"

She asked after she got over the shock. "His car was spotted not far from the warehouse and he is on the surveillance video we have." He answered her. Sam closed her eyes and sighed "If it is true then he has to just be the shooter. Someone else much have hired him. Do you have any leads on that?" she asked. Jason shook his head "Spinelli is digging into every account her has but we have come up empty every time. There is nothing to suggest that he was hired by anyone but I know he had to be."

Sam looked at the man in front of her and could tell that he was running on fumes. He looked so run down and tired and Sam wished she could do something to help him. She shook the thought as fast as it came. She shouldn't care what he was going through. Not too long ago this man was threatening to kill her. But this was about Michael and no mater her feelings for his parents or his uncle Sam would do anything for that little boy. "He hasn't done anything out of the ordinary when I was around so I don't know if I will be any help. But maybe Patrick could. He would now more about his past." Sam finally said. She watched as Jason nodded his head and then said "If Spinelli can't find it I doubt that Patrick will be much help but thank you."

"Sam?" Sam and Jason both looked over and saw the man in question. "Hi, Dr. Devlin." Sam said with a sweet smile.

"Are you ready for your last appointment?" he asked, smiling back.

"More than" she said. She looked to Jason and couldn't quite read his expression but he didn't look happy. "I'll see you around Jason." She said as she walked over to Devlin.

The two of them started to walk away as Sam looked back at Jason. Seeing him that was still affected her no matter how much she wished it didn't. She knew she had to do something to help and she knew what it was.

Jason watched Sam walk away with Devlin and it did something to him. Seeing her smiled at the man angered him but what he hated most was he saw how Devlin looked at Sam. He wanted her. Of course, he did. Every straight man in the world would after taking one look at her. She was without a doubt the most beautiful woman in the world. She was funny and sweet. At least she used to be. The past year Jason saw a change in her and it wasn't a good one. The Sam he had fallen in love with would have never stood by and watched as innocent children were hurt. She wasn't the same person. But jut now he caught a glimpse of the person she used to be. And if he was honest with himself then he would admit that he played his part. So did Elizabeth but the two of them never admitted it. Everything was always on Lucky and Sam.

He sighed and looked over as a very determined Elizabeth headed his way. After Michael was shot, he had called off the engagement and they both agreed that they couldn't be together. It wasn't that much of a hardship on his part. After Michael was shot, a lot of things became clear to him. One was that what he and Elizabeth had was not real. They both ignored it because of Jake, but they weren't meant to last. If he was completely honest they never should have even started. "Why were you talking with Sam?" She asked in an accusing voice.

"I had to ask her a few questions." He said is a flat tone.

"About what?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not something I can discuss, Elizabeth." He sighed. "But Sam, of all people, gets to know?" she argued.

"I don't have time…" he started. "Of course, you don't have time. You never have time for me but you have all the time I the world for the bitch that harmed our son!" she semi yelled.

Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her further away from the main area "What the hell is the matter with you?" he whispered fiercely. She looked at him shocked. "You don't want me in Jake's life but you think it's a good idea to just yell out that he's mine?"

"Jason I do want you in Jake's life…" she said. "No, you want me in his life at your convenience. He's only my son when it benefits you. That is not how this works, Elizabeth. You can't accept me as I am. You don't love me for who I truly am and don't bother denying that. We agreed that Jake's safety was our priority. That mean me giving up my son." He stopped as his emotions got the best of him.

"Jason, it doesn't have to be this way. All you have to do is see that we…"

"There is no we. There never should have been in the first place." He walked around her and headed for Michael's room without ever looking back.

Sam walked into the motel room as Ian held the door open for her. "I'm glad you finally took me up on my offer. I was starting to wonder if I had lost my touch." Ian said as he closed the door and faced her.

"Oh, so all I am in another conquest, huh?" Sam asked him. He shook his head and said "No you are definitely different." He smirked.

Sam smiled coyly at him and watched him pour their drinks. He was a very attractive man and one Sam could see herself dating if e wasn't a suspect in Michael's shooting. Sam didn't want to believe Jason but he had the best instincts of anyone she knew. There was no way he would just make this up if he didn't feel it wasn't true.

Ian moved to her and handed her a drink. She took it and the clinked their glasses "To the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He said.

Sam took a drink and then set it on the table. "So, that is all we are, huh? Friends?" she asked with a smile. She watched a heat flared in his eyes and she fought to keep face the same as bile rose in her gut.

He stepped closer to her and said "No, not at all." His head descended towards her and Sam tried to think of a way out of this. Just before his lips met hers, his cell phone went off. Sam inwardly sighed with relief as he pulled back "That's the hospital. I have to take it."

"Of course." She said as he walked over to his coat. Sam closed her eyes and thanked God his phone rang when it did. She only hoped there was an emergency and he was needed back at the hospital.

"Ok, I'll be right there." She heard him say. She did a little happy dance in her head and looked over at him. "The brilliant surgeon is need back?" she asked.

He laughed and said "Yeah, there was a car accident and we are still a little under staffed.

Sam picked up her coat and said "Well then how about I walk you to your car." The two head out and to their cars.

"I'm sorry out evening was cut short." He said. "It's fine. We have plenty of time to get to know each other." She said. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "How about you call me when you get a chance?" she said as he pulled away.

"Absolutely" he said. The get into their cars and pull out of the parking lot. They head in different directions but about 5 miles down the street, Sam makes a U turn and heads back. She wanted to give it enough time so Ian wouldn't catch her.

Sam pulls back into the motel parking lot and heads for his room. She pulls her lock picking kit out and opens the door. She makes her way inside and shuts the door softly. She takes out so surgical gloved and put them on before searching the room. If there was something that tied him to Michael's shooting, it had to be hidden somewhere in here. She searched under the bed and behind the head board. The drawers had nothing but clothes in them and the bathroom was clean. As was the closet. Sam sighed and leaned her head back in defeat. There was nothing here, she thought. She opened her eyes and something off to the side caught her attention. One of the ceiling panels was different than the others.

She walked over and stood under it for a better look. As she looked, she could see that it was loose. She went and got the small table and moved it under the panel. She stood on it and lifted the panel up, moving it out of the way. She looked but couldn't see anything so she reached her hand up to feel around. Her heart stopped as her hand hit something. It felt like a bag of some kind. It was kind of heavy and it took some force to get it down. Sam carefully set the duffle bag on the table and replaced the panel. She got down and moved the table back to where it was. She unzipped the bag and was shocked at the contents. Wads of cash filled about half of the bag. The other have had black clothes. Sam dug further and saw that there was a case at the bottom. She took the clothes out so she could get to it and pull it free. She set it down and opened it, revealing a snipper rifle.

Sam closed the case immediately and took a deep breath. Jason was right. It may not convict him completely but why else would a doctor be hiding this kind of stuff. She put the case back and felt something in one of the side pockets. She opened it and saw 4 CD Rom's. they weren't labeled. She looked in the other pockets and most were clean except the small one on the inside. In it was a photo of Sonny and a piece of paper with a phone number. A loud band jolted her from the next room. She needed to get out of here. She put everything back in the bag and looked around the room to make sure nothing looked out of place. She needed to get this bag to Jason ASAP. She zipped the bag closed and headed for the door. she looked out and made sure no one was out before heading to her car and putting the bag in the trunk. She got in and pulled her pone out. She dialed Jason's number and started her car "Hey, it's me. You need to get to my place as fast as you can. And bring Spinelli. You're going to need him."

Sam paced in her living room waiting for Jason and Spinelli to arrive. Jason said he would call Spinelli and have him meet him at her place. Just then there was a knock on her door and Sam went to open it. But she wished she hadn't. "We need to talk." Elizabeth said as she marched through the door.

"Elizabeth, you can't be here right now." Sam said.

"I don't care. I know what you are trying to do. You need to stay away from Jason. Just because we aren't together at the moment doesn't mean we won't be soon. As soon as Jason realizes that he is better off without the mob he will come back to me and my boys and I am not going to stand around and watch you try and get your hooks back into him just because Lucky finally dropped you."

Sam's temper got the best of her and she said "For your information, Lucky wanted me back. I am the one that told him to go to hell. And as far as Jason is concerned, you two were never together, remember? You didn't want people to know that you were knocked up by Jason Morgan but you still wanted to sleep with him so you became the safe house slut. You can sit here and tell yourself that you love Jason but the truth is you don't and you never did. Loving someone mean accepting them, flaws and all. You are in love with the idea of Jason, the bad boy but not Jason, the man. You don't see him for who he really is, Elizabeth. You see him the same way society does. You have been stringing him along with the hope that he can see Jake but you yank that away when you see fit. All you are is a manipulative bitch who uses her kids to get what she wants."

Sam watched an evil smirk come over the woman's face and she id "But he still chose me. And he still threatened to kill you."

"You need to leave before you make things worse for yourself, Elizabeth." A voice said from the door way. The women looked over and saw a very angry Stone Cold Jason Morgan standing in the door way of Sam's apartment.

"Jason…" Elizabeth tried to say.

"Don't. You just freely admitted what I really was to you. And truth is, Elizabeth, you were even less to me. You were a distraction from the pain that I was feeling. You were a way to make me forget what I did to Sam and to Lucky. But not anymore. Now you need to leave and you need to stay away from Sam. And from me." He moved away from the door but Elizabeth didn't move "Jason, you don't…"

"Get out, Elizabeth. Now." He said with no emotion.

Sam saw the tears in the woman's sees and almost felt sorry for her. But deep down she knew that what Elizabeth was feeling, she deserved. Liz practically ran out the door and Jason looked to Sam. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure she doesn't bother you again."

"She is a big girl, Jason. If she wants to keep deluding herself that I'm at fault for the two of you not working out, let her." She shrugged it off.

"It's not right…" "No, it's not. But it is Elizabeth. Her problems are always everyone else's fault. Congratulations on finally opening your eyes though. It's about damn time." Jason just shook his head and smiled.

"Ok, the Jackal is here." Spinelli said as he came through the door, a little out of breath. "Spinelli breathe." Jason said. "Stone Cold said it was urgent so I ran." He said with labored breaths. Sam shook her head at the young man. People were easily annoyed by him but Sam found him unique and adorable. She watched as Jason shut the door and turned to her "What's up?" he said.

As the seriousness of the moment caught up to Sam, her smile fell. "A couple weeks ago, just before I discharged from the hospital, Devlin asked me out for a drink. I said no but after you came to me and asked me your questions, I figured the best way to get inside his place so after my appointment today, I took him up on that offer. We went back to is motel room." "Sam…" Jason said worriedly. "Nothing happened." She said. "I wasn't there 5 minutes before he was called back to the hospital. We left but I went back. I picked the lock and got inside. After a while of searching I saw that one of the ceiling panels was different than the others. When I got up there to look, I saw it was loose and hidden up there was this." Sam said a she went behind the couch and brought out the duffel.

Jason looked from her to the bag "You found this?" he said.

Sam nodded "you were right, Jason. There is at least 5 million in there along with black clothes and…"

"And?" Jason asked.

"A snipper rifle." She said softly.

The look of rage came over Jason's face would have scared Sam if it wasn't justified. "It is small than yours but he is obviously a professional. Then there is also this." Sam opened the bag and pulled out the picture of Sonny and the phone number. She gave it to Jason and said "I was hoping Spinelli could try and trace the number. More than likely it's a burner but better safe than sorry. Plus, I found a bunch of CD Rom's in the side compartment."

Spinelli came forward and took out the CD's and went to Sam's dining room table. Sam looked to Jason and said "I don't know how much time you will have before he realizes this is missing. Hopefully one of those CD's will tell you who hired him and why."

"Thank you." he took her by surprise, saying. "But you put yourself at a real risk doing this, Sam. Once he realizes it's missing he is going to assume that you had something to do with it because you were the last one there."

"I can take care of myself Jason." She said.

"Normally, I would agree but you were hit by a car a month ago. You still walk with a little bit of a limp and this guy is a professional. You need to be protected until he is dealt with."

"What are you suggesting, that I move home to mommy?" she laughed.

"No, I think you should move back to the penthouse." He said with a straight face.

Sam's smile died "What?"

"Just until Devlin is gone. And that shouldn't take more than a few days." He said.

"Jason, you can't be serious." She said.

"No, I am Sam. This man put my 11-year-old nephew in a coma. He already knows I am looking into him about the shooting. Once he sees this stuff is gone, you are going to be his next target." Sam looked at him and thought on his words. But before she could answer Spinelli spoke up "Umm…Stone Cold, Goddess, you need to come listen to this."

Sam and Jason walked over to him as a vice came from the speaker "Sonny is expecting a shipment of coffee on Friday at 7." A woman's vice said.

"When do I get the other half?" Devlin asked.

"When the job is done. So, we are agreed? Sonny dies on Friday?" "Consider it done."

"Who is that?" Sam asked.

"That is Claudia Zacchara, Anthony's daughter." Jason answered in an icy voice.

"Well I guess you found your backer and motivation." Sam said.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Didn't Sonny have Johnny kidnapped not too long ago?" Sam asked. "She obviously did this as retaliation for him. Jason, as much as I hate to say this you have to talk to Sonny." She said.

"I plan on it but first you need to pack a bag." He said, not forgetting their earlier conversation.

"Jason…" she started to argue.

"Sam, please? I need to know that no one else is going to get hurt because of me." He stopped her.

"Goddess, enough people have been hurt at Vixenella's hands. If she finds out you knew any on this, she will come after you as well." Spinelli said with a pleading look. She glanced between then and finally gave in "Fine, but no one knows and you need to handle this as soon as possible. If my mom finds out I am staying there she will have the biggest bitch fit ever."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam sat in the chair of Jason's living room with looking at her laptop. She had been staying with Jason and Spinelli for two days and they have been uneventful. She and Jason had managed to co-mingle again just fine. Jason was working on getting everything ready for when he took out Ian. She hadn't asked but she knew he went and talked to Sonny. When he came back, his mood was dark so Sam decided not to push it. In the past two day, she had a lot of time on her hands so thought about possible career choices and kept coming back to the same one, becoming a PI. The more she thought about it, the more she liked it. Being a PI was not far off from a con artist, only it was legal. Mostly.

She looked up as Jason came down the stairs. "Ok, everything is set. By tomorrow you will free to go home." He said as he sat on the couch across from her.

"Do you think he knows? He hasn't tried to call me." She asked him.

"I'm sure he does. My guys have been following him and they said he has been being extra careful the past few days. He only goes out to go to the hospital. The rest of his time is spent in the motel room." He said. Sam nodded. "You know, you have been living on that thing for the entire time you have been here. What are you working on?" he asked her of being on the computer.

"I've been looking for new job ideas. Since Everyday Hero's decided they didn't want a limp as their host, I need to find a job and I think I found one." She said with a small smile.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I have been considering being a PI and I think that it's something that I could really enjoy doing."

Jason thought about that for a minute before saying "I think that is something that you would be great at."

Sam sat back, shocked "Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Look at what you did with Devlin. You have all the right instincts. Your…past is basically all the schooling you'll need. Do you know what you have to do to become licensed?" he asked. Before Sam could answer, there was a knock at the door. Jason got up and went to go answer it. "Hey, Jason…what the hell is she doing here?"

Sam closed her eyes at the sound of Carly's voice. She was really hoping she would be out of here by the time anyone found out. "Carly…" Jason started to say "Jason, why are you letting her in your house? After everything she did…"

"Carly, enough. The reason Sam is here is because she is the one that got the evidence proving Devlin and Claudia are behind Michael's shooting." The was a silence and Sam decided she wasn't going to take Carly's crap. She stood up and turned around to face them. the was a mix of gratitude and annoyance on Carly's face and Sam had to fight rolling her eyes. She didn't like being indebted to Sam and Sam liked it even less. "Well then I guess I should say…"

"Save it." Sam interrupted her weak thank you. "I didn't do it for you or Sonny or even Jason. I did it because for the last moth I have watched my sister cry every day wondering if she will ever get to speak to her brother again. I did it because Michael deserves to have a future that when he wakes up, he doesn't have to worry about the people that did this to him. You know, you and Sonny act as if Michael is dead and buried. Everything in you should be screaming with hope but you are too busy having a pity party to realize it. So how about instead of walking around thinking that the world owes you something, you start being grateful for the fact that your child has the potential of coming back to you and you aren't standing over him 6 feet under." Sam grabbed her laptop and headed for the kitchen.

Jason and Carly both stood in shock as she left the room. A part of Jason had wanted to defend Carly but Sam was right. Michael was still alive and they needed to start thinking of him that way, instead of thinking he was gone for good. "Carly…"

"She's right." She said, shocking him. "I have been so pissed off by why happened to Michael that I just thought everyone needed to feel sorry for us and drop at our feet. But he isn't dead. I know is should feel comfort in that but it is so hard." She finished teary eyed.

"It's going to take some time. It is still fresh for all of us. But we have to stay positive for Michael." She nodded her head, wiping away her tears. The two said bye to each other and Jason headed for the kitchen.

She saw her sitting at the table with her computer opened but he could tell she wasn't looking at it. Something else was on her mind and he could take a guess of what it was. Or rather who. "You think I was too hard on her, don't you?" he heard her ask I a dry tone.

He walked over and sat down in one of the chairs "No, I think you said just what she needed to hear." Sam jerked her face to look at him. "We both know that Carly tends to make all things about her. But you are right, we all need to stop thinking that this is the end for him." The two sat in silence for a few moments before Jason finally broke it "I'm sorry that you had to bring that up. I know it hurts for you to talk about it…"

"Jason, please stop." Sam whispered brokenly.

"Sam, I just…"

"This is not a topic of conversation between us, Jason. Not anymore." She stood up and practically ran from the room.

Jason closed his eyes and sighed. He had not let himself think about it in a long time. Every time he did he would force it from his mind. It hurt too much know he had done what he did to them both. He took a deep breath and stood from the table. He needed to get his things in order for tonight. And least this way he could give Sam some sort of peace.

Sam stood in front of the balcony doors thinking back to what had happened in the kitchen. After she left the room she went up to the bedroom she had been using a cried for what seemed like days. Over the past few years it had gotten easier to think about her daughter with about getting overly emotional. But having Jason bring it up was more that she could take. She didn't want to ever talk about he again with Jason. It hurt too bad to know he never truly cared about them. All they were was a burden he took on so Sonny could go back to Carly. He had more than proven that. When she came out of her room 3 hours later, Jason had been gone. She figured he had gone after Devlin. Spinelli had called and said he was going to be staying with Maxie for the night. Sam was alone in the penthouse. That was until the door opened and in walked Sonny.

As Sam's eyes landed on the man, she wondered what she had ever seen in him. At first he had been charming and he was handsome but then again at one point so was Charles Manson. And as far as Sam was concerned, the two shared a soul with the devil himself. "Jason isn't here." Sam said.

"I know. I'm here to see you." he said waling further into the room. "I don't know what you are trying to do. If you want Jason back or you want to make up for the horrible things you did…"

"Go to hell, Sonny. Despite what you think, you don't know me. I don't owe you an explanation."

"The hell you don't! Michael is my son." He yelled.

"Some father. You take your child to a place that had been shot and blown up a million times to prove a point. To prove that he was safe. And then you go and save your latest piece and you son gets a bullet in the head!"

A murderous look came over Sonny's face but Sam wasn't afraid of him. "Jason is rarely ever wrong in his decisions but he made a huge mistake in trusting you to take are of Michael. The Quartermaine's are crazy and screwed up but they never would have let this happen to Michael. Half the time you ignore Morgan and I bet you can't even tell me the last time you saw Kristina, can you?" she asked. Sonny kept quiet but his face never changed "And that is what is going to make it so easy for my mom to get full custody of Kristina and make sure you never see her again." Sam smirked.

"No one is taking my daughter from me." he said in a cold tone.

"Just wait." Sam shot back.

She moved to walk away but stopped when Sonny griped her arm in a vice and pulled her back "Listen to me, you little bitch. You had better hope your wrong because if not, you are going to be the one that pays for it."

"Tell me I did not just hear you threaten my daughter?" a fierce voice came from behind them. Sonny turned his head to see a very angry DA standing in the door way.

"Alexis…" Sonny started to turn on his charm but it failed miserably.

"Get your hands off her!" she yelled stalking towards them. She moved between them and blocked Sonny from Sam.

"Look, it's not…"

"Don't! I heard what you said. Now, just because I am the District Attorney doesn't mean I don't remember what it's like to be a true Cassadine so you had better be very careful. I will see you in court but in the meantime, you stay the hell way from my kid. I find out you come near her again, you will find out just how much power I really have in this town." She finished with a sneer. Sonny and Alexis stared each other down before Sonny grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

Alexis turned around to Sam and softly reached for her arm "Are you ok?"

Sam gave her a reassuring smile and said "Yeah. It's going to bruise like hell but I don't think he did any permanent damage."

"Like hell. All that man does is cause damage." Her mother said taking off her coat with a jerk. "I'm sorry I kind of spilled the beans about you going for full custody." Sam said with a cringe. "Oh, honey don't be. He was going to find out soon anyway. I filled the paperwork today. He should be getting it tomorrow." Sam nodded. It then dawned on Sam that her mother now knew she was here "Were you looking for Jason?" she asked.

Sam watched the look of aggravation on her face turn to accusing. "No I was looking for you. I overheard Spinelli telling Maxie that you were staying here for a while. Would you like to tell your mother why? And while you're at it why you didn't tell me?" she said with her mom hat on.

"It's a long story and I don't know…" Sam started. "Sam, it me." Was all Alexis had to say. Their relationship had come a long way in a short while. Sam not only saw Alexis as her mom but also someone she could confide in. Alexis knew everything that happened between Sam and Jason last summer. And while she was upset at Sam for the things she did, Alexis knew deep down that wasn't who she was. She also knew she played a part and if she had minded her own business, things would have worked out a lot different.

Sam sat her mom down and told her everything that had happened the past few days. "Baby, why didn't you come to me?" Alexis asked.

"Mom, these people don't deserve to sit behind bars for the rest of their lives. They deserve to rot in the ground and I know that you don't approve if that method but what if it had been Krissy? Which it easily could have been. Are you telling me you would be ok with the monsters that put your innocent little girl in a comma continuing to live?" She asked. Sam watched the emotions play across her mom's face "Michael was a huge part of my life for a long time and love him very much. Just because Jason and I aren't together anymore, doesn't change that. I was able to help and I know you don't approve of how it is being handled but this is how it has to be."

Alexis knew there was no arguing with her. And if she was honest with herself, a part of her agreed with it. Devlin and Claudia needed to pay. And Alexis's faith in the judicial system had been fading as of late. "You do know that I am going to have to look into this when it reaches my attention, don't you?" she asked her daughter.

"I know that and so does Jason. But I think we both know you and the PCPD will come up empty handed." Sam warned her mother.

"I know." Alexis agreed. She patted her daughters hand and stood up "I need to get back to the girls. Kristina is doing better but not by much."

"As soon as I know it's safe I will come and see you guys." Sam said hugging her mom. "Just please be careful, ok?" Alexis asked.

"Mom, this is just a precaution. I can take care of myself." Sam assured her.

"I don't mean that, honey. I mean be careful with your heart." Alexis said softly.

Sam jerked back and looked at her mom "There isn't anything going on between Jason and I. no way in hell that will ever happen again." Sam said.

"I know he hut you more than anyone else ever has but, as much as I hate to say this, he has also loved you more that anyone ever has. Even I can't deny that. But I do not want to see you go through any more pain because of him. If he couldn't see what a gift you were, he didn't deserve you."

Sam smiled at her mother and said "I promise you that I will never let anyone have that kind of power over me again. I can't deny that it hurt me but I am not the same person I was then. Nothing and no one is worth going to that place again."

It was past midnight when Jason walked through the front door. He looked emotionally drained and completely closed off. Sam tried to sleep but found she couldn't. She was too anxious. She was coming out of the kitchen when he came through door. He put his jacket on the back of the desk chair and leaned against it. She saw him tense u when he realized she was behind him. He turned to look at him and the coldness in his eyes shook her. "Why are you still up?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep." She said softly. She watched him pull his gun out from his waist and walk to the closet to put it away. "It's done?" Sam asked.

"Yes." He said curtly.

Sam knew this mood well. He often had it when he came home from having to kill someone. People assumed that Jason liked what he did. They had no idea how much he hated it and how it weighed on him.

Sam wasn't sure what possessed her. After the talk she had with her mother today, it should have been enough to make her turn around and walk up to her room, pack her bags and get the hell out of there. But as she stood there looking at him, there was an unrelenting force that propelled her to walk towards him. Jason stood rooted in his stop, watching her come to him. "Sam, you need to go upstairs." He said in a softer tone.

Sam now stood mere inches from him as she looked up into his eyes and said "Don't you ever get tiered of telling people what to do?"

The logical part of Jason's brain knew he should walk away. He knew that there was too much between them. But at the look in her eyes, logic went out the window. His hand came up and wrapped around the back of her neck, pulling her body close to his. He leaned down and sealed his lips over hers in a hard kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason slipped his hand up and ran his hand through her silky hair. He gripped her waist with his other hand, holding her hard against him. His hand tightened in her hair and forced her head back so he a better angle to kiss her. Sam moaned into his mouth as one arm came up and wrapped around his neck and the other griped his shirt. Jason moved forward and pushed her up against the wall by the stairs. Her reached a hand under her shirt and pulled it up above her breasts. He gripped the cup of her bra and pulled it down exposing one breast to the cool air of the room. He cupped his hand over the firm flesh and ran his thumb over her nipple until it went stiff. She gasped into the kiss when he pinched it between his fingers.

Jason moved his other hand from her hair and slowly slid it down her body until he reached the top of her sleep shorts. He pushed his hand down them and grazed his fingers through her wet heat. Sam whimpered when his hard finger grazed her clit. Sam was feeling the pleasure running all over her body. It had been a long time since she had felt this kind of passion. Sam cried out when Jason pushed a finger inside her and at the same time squeezed her breast. His lips sild down to her neck as her head fell back, basking in the feel of his hands one her. He added a second finger as Sam pushed her hips against him. Her nails dug into his flesh and he moved his fingers faster. Sam was so close but at the same time she didn't want it to end. But she didn't have a choice as Jason's thumb started to circle her clit hard with ever thrust of his fingers. Sam threw her head back and screamed out her release. Jason slowed his movements as her body started to relax.

He kissed her neck soft and moved his other hand to run up and down her arm, to sooth her. He felt her tense up again and pulled back to look at her. He saw the plash of pain come across her face but before he could ask her what was wrong, something caught his eye. Even in the dim light her could see the dark mark on her skin. He reached up and touched it causing Sam to recoil once more. It was then he noticed the skin was also a little puffy "What is this? You didn't have this earlier today." He said to her.

Sam shook her head "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Jason flipped the switch by her head that turned on the lights over the pool table and stared at her arm in horror. "Sam, what the hell happened to your arm?" he softly lifted it up to examine the under part also.

"Jason, it's fine. It's no big deal, ok?" she said. "The hell it isn't. Sam, you have a huge bruise. Who did that to you?" he demanded.

Sam righted her clothes and stepped away from him "I need to get my things and go." "Sam…" "That was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened." She said, avoiding meeting his eyes. She headed for the stairs ignoring Jason calling her name. she ran to her room and hurriedly got dressed and pulled out her clothes and started filling her bag.

"Sam, we need to talk." She heard him say rom the door way. "No, we don't. I need to get out of here."

"So, what, you're just going to run away from this? That's not going to make it go away" he said.

Sam stopped and looked up at him "Are you actually accusing me of running away? After all the times you did you are going to throw that in my face?" she asked. Sam refused to let the look of pain come across his face affect her. "I appreciate this ole super hero act you have going on the past few days but it doesn't change anything, Jason."

"Doesn't it?" he asked.

"No, it doesn't. it doesn't change what I did and it doesn't change what you've done to me." She stared into his eyes seeing the regret that no doubt mimicked hers "No matter how much we want it to." She gathered her things and walked around him. He stood frozen in place as a few moments later he heard the front door open and close.

He didn't know how long he stayed there but after a while he made his way into his bed room. He shut the door and looked around. Every inch of this room reminded him of Sam. When she first moved back in after the became official, she had redecorated it. She said it was because the room didn't look like him. But he never cared about that stuff. He allowed it because it made her happy but all he cared about was that she was sleeping next to him every night. He walked over and sat on the bed, pulling open the dresser drawer. He reached in and pulled out the small safe that was inside. He put in the combination and lifted the lid reaching in a pulling out the contents.

The first picture he saw was one that Emily had taken of them. it was right after he had gotten out of the hospital after getting his memory back. Sam was leaned into him and he was kissing her forehead. He reached back into the safe and pulled out the small box. He opened it and felt a pain in his heart every time he saw it. It was Sam's star necklace she had refused to take with her when she left. After she walked out the door that day, Jason couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. He allowed his emotions to get the best of him for a second as he realized he once again just let the best thing that ever happen to him walk out his door.

Sam walked into her apartment. She sat her bag down and threw her keys on the desk. She locked the door before making her way down the hall to her bedroom. She reached up and swiped the tears off her cheeks. She tried her hardest to keep them at bay but the second she walked out Jason's door, she couldn't control it. So much had happened and her emotions were all over the place. She should hate Jason with every fiber of her being. He had betrayed her in the most brutal way by keeping Jake a secret. He showed her how little he valued her and them by sneaking around with Elizabeth. Not to mentions he threatened to kill her. Sam knew deep down that he would never hurt her but that doesn't mean his words didn't.

Sam pulled off her clothes and winced at the soreness if her arm. She couldn't tell Jason that Sonny was the one who hurt her. He had enough of his plate at the expense of her. Besides she wasn't afraid of Sonny. If he wanted to come after her then she would gladly welcome him to. The more he did, the more it would give Alexis to get him out of Kristina's life.

Sam opened one of the drawers of her dresser and searched for something to put on. Her heart stopped when she saw, buried deep under silk and satin, was a black T-shirt. She had forgotten she had taken this with her when she left Jason's last year. He had accidentally packed it with her things and didn't realize it until she found it after she moved into her place. There was no way she was going back there so she just threw it in a drawer under her other clothes and forgot about it. She pulled it out and walked to her bed and sat down. She slept in one of Jason's shirts every night while they were together.

A fresh batch of tears welled in her eyes at the thought of all those nights. Sam had lived such a hard life that when she found Jason and he wanted to take care of her, she thought she had finally found happiness. And she had for a while. While her time with Jason was anything but normal, she was happy with him. She didn't understand why he had changed the way he did. He was never one to break promises but that's exactly what he did with her. And her heart while he was at it. But none of that had mattered tonight. She saw him walk through that door looking so damaged and it was as if no time had passed at all.

Alexis had been right. While Jason had hurt her more that anyone he also was there for Sam at her worst. And no matter how hard she tried to fight it, her instincts were to always be there for him. Sam slipped the t-shirt over her head and drew it down her body. She climbed underneath her bedding and laid her head on the pillow. She saw it in Jason's eyes tonight, he wanted to go back. He wanted to pretend that it all never happened but Sam couldn't do that. Too much time had passed and too much hurt was inflicted. But as sleep came over her, Sam wondered if they could move forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jason stood on pier 52 looking out over the water. It had been a month since that night at his apartment. Jason had seen Sam only in passing since then and she ignored him completely. In the past month, Jason had realized a lot about himself and the situation he created. Thinking back on his time with Elizabeth, he realized he never loved her. He thought he did because of Jake but it wasn't anything that he felt for Sam. Elizabeth had tried endlessly to get Jason back in the past month. He didn't want to hurt her but he wasn't going to try and make it work when his heart wasn't in it. But when she had come over for the millionth time, Jason's control had snapped and he took his pent-up frustration out on her. He told her that he didn't love her and he never did. He told her that he loved Jake but he regretted that they even happened in the first place and he wished like hell he could go back and change that night. The look of heartbreak that came across her face did nothing for him. He didn't regret what he said to her. He told her to leave and that he didn't want to see her again. She walked out the door sobbing but all Jason felt was relief she was gone.

But Jason biggest problem had come from Sonny. 3 weeks ago, he went to Sonny and demanded he give up his rights to Morgan and sign over the company to him. After Carly found out that Michael was probably going to be in that coma forever she went to Jason and begged him to get Sonny to give up Morgan. He had agreed with her not wanting to see Morgan get hurt like Michael had. Sonny was furious and said that he and Jason were done. He refused to sign away either until Jason threatened to give the PCPD what they needed to put Sonny away for life. Sonny stood there and stared daggers at him before he finally signed the papers. He told Jason that he was dead to him but Jason didn't care. When he looked at Sonny now he didn't see his brother and father figure. He saw the most selfish human being on the planet. A man how only cared about himself and what he could get, even at the expense of his children.

Not long after that Jason had run into Alexis and told her that if she needed help in getting Kristina away from Sonny, he had a file for her. She stood shocked for a second before thanking him but saying she had all she needed. Sonny had thought he was invisible but with the information she had collected and the bruise on Sam's arm, she said it would be enough to get full custody. Jason still remembers the ice that went through his body when he heard her say that. "Are you saying Sonny is the one that put that bruise on Sam's arm?" he asked her in a dead tone.

Alexis looked at him a little frightened. "Sam didn't tell you?" she asked him with a soft whisper. Jason didn't stick around to answer her. He ignored her calls after him as he turned and headed for Sonny's.

***Flashback***

Jason walked through the door of Sonny's place. There were no guards around and Jason was thankful but as he got closer to the living room doors he realized why. Jason burst through the doors watching Kate scramble off Sonny, trying to cover herself. "What the hell Jason! Get out!" Sonny yelled.

Jason marched over and punched him in the face. Kate screamed as Sonny went down. Jason pulled his gun out from the back of his waist and pointed it at her "Get out." He said in his enforcer voice. She stood frozen for a second before he yelled "Get out!". She ran from the room. Jason went over and grabbed Sonny by his hair lifting him up "You're the one who put that bruise on Sam." He said before punching him again, sending him flying.

He walked over and got him to his feet again "You think you're a tough guy putting your hands on a woman who is smaller than you?" He said right before he threw him into Sonny's drink cart. The cart went over as Sonny was thrown on it and glass went everywhere.

It crunched under Jason's boots as he picked Sonny back up and slammed him against the wall "If you go anywhere near her again, if you even look in her direction, I will kill you." he snarled in his face before reaching back and slamming his fist into Sonny's face so hard it knocked him out. He slumped back against the wall before falling to the floor. Jason stared down at his former best friend as blood seeped out of cut from the glass and his nose. He turned around and walked away, leaving Sonny and their friendship behind.

***End Flashback***

Jason still couldn't believe that Sonny had dared to hurt Sam. He finally was seeing what everybody else saw when it came to Sonny. A monster. He wanted desperately to go and see Sam after he found out but he knew that if Sam found out Alexis told him what happened she would be upset. He didn't want to cause any trouble for them. But Sam didn't know that he called Alexis once a week to check on her. Her arm was back to normal. It didn't have any lasting damage. And she had just gotten her licenses as a certified PI. He also knew that because Sam had asked Spinelli to join her as a partner. He had never seen Spinelli so excited before. Jason was happy that Sam had done this because it was something that was just his. It didn't tie in to Jason in any way and it was legitimate. It would also give him a purpose outside of the work Jason asked of him.

"It really isn't a good idea for you to be walking around without guards." He heard from behind him.

He turned around and saw Sonny standing there with two guards at his side. "You have a lot of enemies, Jason. Any one of them could sneak up on you." he smirked.

Before Jason had a chance to respond, two men jumped him from behind and grabbed his arms. Jason tried to get free but the grip was tight. "That was ever easy." Another voice said. Jason looked over and saw Anthony Zacchara come into view with a sadistic smile on his face.

He walked over and stood by Sonny. Shock tore through Jason as the situating hit him. "His daughter put Michael in a coma." Jason said to Sonny, trying to reason with him.

"You made a very big mistake coming after me the way you did." Sonny said, ignoring him. "You should have realized who owned you. You owe me your life, Jason. I gave you everything you have and you went and threw that all away over some con artist bitch. And now you are going to pay for it."

The men that had Jason forced him to his knees as Sonny walked closer to him, pulling out his gun "You really are a brain-dead idiot to think Sam was worth all of this. But don't worry, she will be joining you soon also."

Before Jason could even make a sound Sony shot him twice in the chest. Jason went down as the pain ripped through him. "We need to have him taken care of." He heard Anthony say. "No, I want someone to find him. We need to get the hell out of here." He hard their footsteps get lighter as they walked away. Jason laid their as he felt the blood pool under him. He struggled to keep awake but his head became light and his vison blurry. The last thing that ran through his mind before he blacked out was Sam's face.

Sam walked along the side of the road as the sun was going down. She had just come from checking out a space for the PI firm. This was her favorite time of the day. She loved he colors in the sky as the sun disappeared on the horizon. So much had happened in the last month that Sam wondered if it was even real. She put all her efforts into getting her own PI business up and running. She had to get certified but before that there was so much studying for the test she had to take. She didn't realize how much work it would be but she found that she enjoyed it. Not only because it was something she was interested in but because it kept her mind busy. But no matter how busy it was, she thought about Jason every day. Most of the time she would lay in bed for hours every night thinking about how he was and how he was doing now that the doctors didn't think Michael was ever going to wake up.

She had dialed his number so many times but never pressed send. In the month since the night at his apartment, he had not tried to contact her at all. A part of her was glad but a bigger part was once again crushed. She didn't think he was ever going to fight for her. He acted like he wanted her back but never put forth the effort to make it happen. He probably went back to sneaking around again with Elizabeth. Just thinking that caused a pain in her heart. She had to find a way to get over him. She didn't want to live the rest of her life this way.

Sam sighed and turned to head back to her car when she heard it. Two quiet pops coming from the piers. Sam knew that sound. It was a silencer. She looked in the direction it came from and saw that it was Jason's piers. She didn't know what came over her but she took off towards the sound. She ran down the steps to the ocean front and stopped when she saw him. Her heart dropped to the bottom of her stomach as she ran over to him.

Her fingers reached for a pulse at his neck while she shook him with her other hand "Jason. Please, come on Jason. Wake up." His pulse still beat strong and Sam calmed down some. "Jason, open your eyes pleas." She said reaching for his face.

She heard him groan and she felt hope. "Come on, Jason." She helped him roll over. His eyes opened and he stared up at her "Sam…"

"Yeah, it's me. Hold on, I'm going to call 911."

"No!" he said.

"Jason, you were shot. You need to go to the hospital."

"Can't. Sonny finds…out…he'll…" Shock tore through Sam "Sonny did this to you?" she whispered. "Please. No hospital." He pleaded.

Sam looked own at his pained face and knew he was right. Sony had obviously left him for dead. He couldn't find out Jason was still alive. "Address in my…wallet. Take me…there." He said breathing hard.

"Come on. Let me get you to my car. Can you stand?" she asked. She helped him up off the ground and slowly walked him to her car. She got him in the back seat and got n her gym back for extra clothes. She got out a shirt and placed it over his chest. "Can you hold this hear? As hard as you can?" she asked. He nodded his head and Sam reached in his back pocket for his wallet. "How are is this place?" she asked looking for the address.

"About an…hour out of the city." He answered.

"Please, please hang on until we get there." She said. Sam got in the front seat and pulled out her phone. She typed in a message as fast as she could before hitting send. She looked to her back seat and saw Jason holding the cloth firmly to his chest but his eyes were closed. "Hang on, Jason." She whispered before pulling away from the curb.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sam came up to the road that Jason had told her to turn down. By some miracle, he was still awake but Sam had broken pretty much every speeding limit there was so she made good time. The road was smooth as it led to a cabin tucked away in the woods. For a brief second, Sam wondered if this as the safe house he met with Elizabeth at but it vanished quickly. She didn't have time for petty thoughts. She parked her car and came around to get Jason. She got him out of the car and walked to the door. it was open and they walked in. Sam looked around and was a big siting area. Off to the side was the dining room. She noticed the stairs and asked "Is there a room down here?" he shook his head and Sam asked "Can you make the stairs?"

His breath was coming in slow pants but he said "Yeah, I can do it."

Sam knew he was just saying that but they didn't have a choice. He had to get up to a bed. It took them a few minutes but Sam finally got Jason upstairs and he directed her to the bedroom. She led him to the bed and helped him on it. Once he was on it she ran to the bathroom and got a couple of towels. She came back and took the t-shirt he had pressed to his chest away and used one of the towels. "How secure is this place, Jason? Because even if Elizabeth knows, she could come here looking one she realized you're gone."

He shook his head "No one knows about this place. No one but me has ever been here." he answered.

Sam looked down at him and knew he was telling the truth. she pulled the towel back and saw that the bleeding was slowing down "You have pretty much stopped bleeding so I don't think anything vital was hit. But we will know for sure soon." Sam told him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Jason, I had to…" she was interrupted by a knock at the door. She made a move to go and answer it but he stopped her. "Jason, it's ok." she said. He shook his head "You have to trust me. It's ok." Jason looked into her eyes and saw the plea. He knew that whoever was at the door wasn't a danger so he let her go. "Try and stay still ok." she said.

Jason watched her disappear from the room and in less than a minute she was back. But she wasn't alone. "Oh, my god. What happened." Monica asked, horrified at the sight of her son. She had a big duffel bag over her shoulder as she made her way to him.

"The less you know the better but I found him on the piers like this. He refused to let me take him to the hospital." Sam answered her.

Monica came over to him and lifted the towel off. She reached in her bag and pulled out some scissors. She cut his shirt open and looked him over. "Are the bullets still in?" she asked him.

He shook his head "Through and through with both." She pulled a few more things out of the bag and Sam watched her work.

"Without x-rays, I can't be 100% certain but I don't think that anything vital was hit but I am going to need to stitch you up." Monica said. Sam closed her eyes and sighed with relief. "You obviously won't be able to be left alone…" Monica stated.

"I'm not going to leave him." Sam said. Jason and Monica both looked to Sam. Jason had a soft look on his pained face. Before she looked away, Monica had a small smile on her face. Sam chose to ignore that though.

It took Monica 30 minutes to stitch all 4 holes in Jason closed. When she was done, Jason looked about ready to pass out from the pain. Monica gave him and pain pill and said "This should help you sleep also. The best thing for you right now it to get as much rest as you can. I am leaving some antibiotics that should fight off any infection that you will have so hopefully you won't get a fever. I have to get back to the hospital but I will come back and check on you tomorrow." She put her supplies away and stood up.

Jason reach out and grabbed her hand "Thank you." he whispered softly. Monica leaned down and kissed his forehead "Please do not push yourself. Stay resting and let Sam take care of you." she gave her son a small smile and watched him close his eyes as sleep claimed him.

"I'll walk you out." Sam said quietly. The two women went out of the room and down the stairs. "Thank you for coming. I know it is your first day back but I didn't know who else to call and…" Sam said but Monica stopped her. "Sam, you did the right thing. He needed medical attention even if it wasn't at a hospital. I should be the one thanking you. I don't know what would h happened if you hadn't found him." She stopped for a second as her eyes misted over "He is all I have left. So, thank you for saving his life. Again." She smiled.

Sam reached over and grabbed her hand "I know that the two of you don't have the ideal mother/son relationship but he loves you very much. Don't ever doubt that." Sam assured her. Monica smiled at the young woman who stood in front of her. She knew that Jason and Sam weren't together anymore and a part of her wanted to ask why. But deep down she knew that it didn't matter. And one day she knew that they would also. They said their goodbyes and Monica went back to the hospital.

Sam closed the door and locked it. She went back up the stairs and checked on Jason. He was still asleep and Sam was grateful. He needed to rest. She walked over and as carefully as she could, took off his shoes and covered him with the blanket at the foot of the bed. She had a million things running through her mind. But the most important thing was that Jason was going to be ok.

She looked around the room and took in her surroundings. Because Jason was her priority, she hadn't gotten a chance to look around. The bedroom was beautiful. Jason had said that no one knew of this place but him so that meant this wasn't the safe house he was with Elizabeth at. She was glad for that. Not that it necessarily mattered but to be in the place he was sneaking around with her at made Sam's skin crawl. She noticed the French doors and walked over to them. She looked out the blinds and saw a small intimate deck. It had a round table and two chairs and it over looked an amazing view of the woods. She turned back around and saw a stone fireplace and mantel. This was like straight out of a dream. Sam had always wanted a little cabin in the woods that she could disappear to.

She walked out of the room and down the stairs to explore more. The living room also had a stone fireplace and mantel. There was a big sectional and two chairs that look so comfortable Sam just wanted to lay on it. She saw the door off to the side and walked over to it. She looked out and saw a bung of fire wood. From there she went down a hall way that led to the kitchen. She may not cook that well but she could appreciate a fine kitchen when she saw one. It didn't look like it had ever been used. The dark marble counter tops shined and the appliances looked brand new. She didn't know who owned this place but it was everything Sam had ever wanted in a quiet getaway.

Sam walked out of the kitchen and went back upstairs. She walked into the bedroom and saw that Jason hadn't moved. In his sleep, he looked peaceful. He didn't look like he was in pain. Sam knew his pain was much more than physical though. she walked over to the couch that was on the side of the fireplace and sat down on it. She couldn't believe that Sonny had turned so much that he shot the man who devoted his life to him and his family. She had no idea what had come over Sonny in the past year but whatever it was, was not good. Sam laid her head on one of the through pillows and looked at Jason asleep on the couch. Sleep soon claimed her despite the questions running through her head and worry over what they were going to do now.

The first thing he felt when he came awake was the dull pain in his chest. At the feeling, he remembered everything that had happened. Sonny and Anthony. Sonny shooting him. Sam finding him. His eyes popped open at the thought of Sam. The pain he felt wasn't as severe as it had been though. He looked around the room and found her asleep on the couch by the fire place. She looked so peaceful. She had saved his life when she found him. Sonny may not have hit anything vital but Jason knew he was on the verge of passing out when Sam had come upon him on the piers. He closed his eyes and sighed. He didn't want her to be involved in this. It was clear that Sonny was a danger to her. He had threatened her right before he shot Jason point blank. Jason knew what he needed to do but he couldn't do that while laying in bed. He took a deep breath and tried to sit up.

"What do you think you are doing?" he heard Sam say. He looked over at her and saw she was walking over to him. "You need to stay laying down. Jason." She reached him and felt his forehead "You don't have a fever. But you have been sleeping for about 24 hours. Which is good considering you need it."

Jason shook his head "I don't feel bad. My chest hurts like hell but I think I can manage sitting up. I promise that if it hurts too much I will lay right back down."

Sam looked at him skeptically but said "All right. You need to take this antibiotic anyway." Sam helped lift him up and took the pillows from the other side of the bed and propped them behind him. Jason settled back against them. "How's that?" Sam asked.

"Better. It actually is helping the pain." He said.

Sam smiled and said "Good. Here." She handed him the pill and a bottle of water "You mom called a few hours ago. She said that she would be here after she got off work."

Jason nodded his head and the two sat in silence for a while. Sam sat down beside him on the bed and looked at him "Jason, what happened?" she asked softly. Jason chuckled humorlessly and said "Sonny finally snapped."

Sam shook her head "But why?" She watched him wrestle with whether or not to say "Jason…" she pressed. "I know it was Sonny that put that bruise on you" he finally admitted.

Sam jerked back "How…?" she asked. "I ran into your mom and she assumed you had told me. When I found out I went to Sonny's and…told him to stay away from you." he explained.

Sam closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know how but apparently, he has gone into business with Anthony Zacchara." Jason informed her.

Sam opened her eyes and looked at him "Claudia's father?" she asked.

Jason nodded. "He was there with Sonny when he shot me. Best I can figure is that Sonny wanted back into the business and he knew better than to ask be for it back. So, he joined Anthony's organization. They get rid of me and they own all of Port Charles." He filled in the blanks.

Sam shook her head and got up from the bed "Jason, what are we going to do? The think you're dead but when they don't see a news report on it they are going to go back to the pier and see you're not there." She rambled. "I know what I am going to do. And as much as I hate to involve you, I think the safest place for you is far away from Sonny." He said.

"Jason, all he did was…"

"He threatened you, Sam. Right before he shot me." He told her. Sam looked at him a little taken aback. "But I promise you that he will not hurt you. I won't let him." He told her. The look in his eyes made Sam's heart flip in her chest. He was looking at her possessively and intently. Sam licked her lips and took a deep breath "Ok but Jason, you were just shot. You can't get up and go running after him."

Jason shook his head "I'm not. I am going to take Sonny down but in a way he won't see coming."

Sam narrowed her eyes "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I need you to do me a favor." He said.

Sam looked at him and asked "What?"

"I need you to call your mom." He said.

Sam looked at him as if he were crazy "You want me to what?" she asked. "I told Sonny when I asked him to sign over the organization that I had enough information on him that could put him away for life. It's time I use that." He explained. Sam stood there looking at him shocked. She heard what he said but she didn't quit believe it. "You want to put Sonny behind bars?" she asked.

He nodded his head "Sonny has so many enemies in Pentonville, he won't make it a month. And then he is out of all of our lives for good." "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked him.

"He is too far gone to come back from this. I made the mistake of trusting him with Michael and now it is time for me to fix it." He said.

Sam nodded her head and pulled out her phone "I'll call Diane too. I think you're going to need her here for this."

2 hours later, Monica had come and gone. She was pleased with the look of the wounds. They didn't look to be infected and the fact he didn't have fever meant he would be just fine she informed them. She told him to still take it easy and not to try and get out of bed for another day of two. Not long after Monica had left, Diane showed up and Jason told her everything. To say she was shocked was and understatement. He told her what he wanted to do and she agreed with a slight change.

There was a knock at the door and Sam went to answer it. She opened the door and was engulfed in her mother's arms the second she did. "I'm ok, I promise." Sam assured her mom.

"Do you have any idea how worried I have been? You are not allowed to ever do this again. If you decide to fall off the planet, you call your mother first." Alexis chided her.

Sam laughed and said "Ok." they pulled a part and Alexis looked at her "What is going on" she asked.

Sam ushered her in ad shut the door. "Come on." She said. Alexis followed her daughter up the stairs and into a bedroom. Alexis first saw Diane and them her eyes fell on Jason lying in bed. She walked further into the room and saw that his chest had two white patches on it. She sighed and said "What the hell is going on?"

She watched Jason nod to Sam and she looked to her daughter "Day before yesterday I found Jason on Pier 52 and he had been shot twice. He said that it was Sonny." She told he mom.

Alexis looked to Jason shocked "What?" she asked. Jason told her everything that happened and with every word, Alexis became more dumbfounded. She knew Sonny had changed but this was unthinkable. She looked down at him and asked "So why am I here? Do you want to press charges against him?" she said, not fully believing that.

Jason shook his head but Diane spoke for him "My client has information that the PCPD and District Attorney's office would love to have their hands on regarding Sonny Corinthos." She said.

Alexis looked between the two of them and realized the meaning "In exchange for what?" Alexis asked.

"Full immunity." Diane said.

Alexis thought about it for a moment and looked to Jason "Fine. You will have full immunity in exchange for the information you give us." She said. Jason nodded his head but Alexis asked him "Are you sure you want to do this? You know what will happen to Sonny behind those prison walls."

Jason looked her dead in the eyes and said "I know." Alexis nodded her head and turned to Diane "I will draw up the paper work and send it to you." The two women nodded and Alexis looked back to Jason "You need to know that this will only be for the information you give us. It won't save you if you get arrested again which as a mob boss you more than likely will…"

"I won't be for long." He said.

All three women looked at him and asked "What?" Jason took a deep breath and said "Since I took over the business, I have been selling off parts of it to other from around the world. Right now, all I have left it what is here in Port Charles. And since Sonny thinks I'm dead, he has probably made the move of taking it over. One you arrest him all that is left is Anthony. He's not as smart as he thinks he is so it will be easy to take him down." He explained. Sam was shocked. She had no idea that Jason was getting out. "Soon, the mob should be out of Port Charles completely." He finished.

Sam looked at her mom and saw the hope come across her face. "Are you positive?" she asked him.

Jason nodded "Once you take down Sonny, it will all fall apart." She nodded her head and then said "Ok. I will go and get started on the paper work. The sooner Sonny is locked up, the better." Alexis kissed Sam's cheek and Diane told Jason that she would be back as soon as she got the papers. The two women left and Sam turned to Jason "How long have you wanted out?" she asked.

"After Michael was shot, it just made me realized the damage that had been done. Everyone that I love has been subjected to this life I chose at one point or another and I just couldn't do it anymore." He said looking down at his lap.

Sam walked over and sat down next to him "You didn't know this is what your future would be like when you started working for Sonny. You can't keep blaming yourself for the actions of everyone around you."

"Sam, this business has affected you more than anyone outside of Michael." He argued.

"Because people that you have no control over decided to hurt me. You didn't hurt me, Jason. I made the choice to be with you. And despite everything that has happened, it isn't one I regret." She said. Jason looked into her eyes as she reached out and grabbed his hand, squeezing it in hers, reassuring him that everything was going to be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam opened her eyes as she heard a noise. The next second, the smell of pancakes and bacon filled her nose. She smiled a little as she lifted her head off the pillow. It had been 3 day since her mom and Diane had been there. Later that day, Diane had come back for Jason to sign the paperwork. Sam had found out from her mom that they were waiting to arrest Sonny until they had an air tight case against him. Which meant that Jason had to stay hidden for a while. Yesterday Sam had told Jason that they needed to tell Spinelli the truth. He had been calling Sam none stop, afraid that something had happened to his mentor. Sam sent him directions to a gas station about 50 miles from the cabin and went to pick him up. They had to take precautions not just for their safety but also Spinelli's.

***Flashback***

"Stone Cold, thank goodness you're ok!" Spinelli said at the sight of his friend.

"I'm fine. Sam found me and saved my life" Jason said, looking at Sam.

"Umm… to what is Stone Cold referring? Were you injured?" Spinelli asked.

Jason looked back to the kid he had come to admire so much. Not just as someone who helped him out but also as a friend. Spinelli was the definition of loyal and if there was anyone that he could count on unconditionally, it was Spinelli. Jason told Spinelli what had happened and how Sam had found him. A look of shock came over the young man's face "Mr. Sir has turned evil?" he asked softly.

Jason nodded his head "Look, Spinelli, I have to stay here for a while longer. Until Sonny is behind bars. Sam also has to stay out of sight because he threatened her as well. But you also need protection. Sonny had made no excuses for the fact that he doesn't care for you." Jason looked over to Sam.

Sam went and sat down next to Spinelli. "My cousin Nikolas has agreed to let you stay with him for a few days. Maxie is welcome to join you there if she like, which I am sure she will. He has more than enough room for the both of you. It will only be for a week at the most. As soon as Sonny is arrested, we will all be able to get back to our lives." Sam explained to him.

Spinelli looked between the two of them "Mr. Sir hasn't tried anything so far. Do you really think he will try now?" he asked.

Jason shook his head "I'm not going to take the chance that he will." Spinelli reluctantly agreed and Sam called Nikolas on her burner cell and told him to expect Spinelli before 6 that night. Sam drove Spinelli back to the gas station after they said bye.

***End Flashback***

Sam was so grateful to Nikolas for agreeing to help them but she knew a part of it was he wanted to see Sonny finally go down and if he could help at all, he would. Sam stood up from the couch she slept on. Jason had tried to insist on taking the couch but she said no to that real fast. He was the one with the bullet holes in his body. Sam was amazed at how well he was healing though. yesterday was the first time she had allowed him to get out of bed and he spent all day out of it and he never showed any signs of being tired. He color was back to normal also.

They had spent most of the day talking about Sonny and what they thought was going to happen to him once he was arrested. That was until Sam got a call from her mom telling her that Anthony Zacchara was just found dead, floating in the river. Sam had been shocked but Jason wasn't. "Sonny is used to being the only one in control. As soon as Anthony agreed, he signed his own death certificate." He told her. It made sense to her then. Sonny would have control over the Corinthos organization and now the Zacchara's as well.

She looked to him and smiled "I guess that means it will all fall own on him then." Jason smiled back and nodded his head.

She walked through the hallway that led to the kitchen and saw Jason standing at the stove. The past three days here with him, something had shifted between them. Sam realized that her anger was gone. She didn't know why but she was no longer mad at Jason or Elizabeth for what they did. She still didn't like Elizabeth because face it, the woman was a bitch, but she no longer felt the need to see her hurt the way Sam was. She just simply didn't care anymore. She didn't know if it was because he was shot or if it was something else but Sam knew she couldn't spend the rest of her life mad at Jason.

Sensing her behind him, Jason turned around and offered her a small smile "Morning." He said.

Sam smiled back and walked further into the room "Morning. It smells good in here." She said as she sat down on one of the bar stool at the island.

"Pancakes, bacon and eggs. Coffee will be done in a minute." He told her. Sam got back up and walked to the fridge. She pulled out creamer and then went and got down some coffee cups. Jason put the food on the plates and as they both sat down at the table.

"Thank you for making this. I can't remember the last time I had a breakfast like this that wasn't from Kelley's." Sam said.

"You're welcome." He said.

They ate in silence and then cleaned their plates and Sam went to leave the room to go and take a shower. "I was thinking of going for a walk." Jason said, stopping her from leaving the kitchen. Sam turned and looked at him. "I was hoping that you would like to come with me? There is something that I would like to show you. And, I think we should talk." He finished.

Sam knew by the look on his face the talk he wanted to have. And if she were honest, she wanted to have it too. They needed to finally put it all behind them. Sam nodded her head and said "Let me get ready and we can go." She said.

Jason nodded his head and watched her walk from the room. He let out the breath he had been holding, waiting for her answer. He was really nervous about this but knew it needed to happen. If he wanted to get back the life he missed so much, this was the first step in doing so.

Sam and Jason walked side by side down a semi narrow path way in the woods. "I would come up here whenever I needed time to think. It was far enough away from PC that I felt like I could breathe from all the chaos surrounding me." Jason said. "After Alan died and I found out Jake was mine, this is where I went that night I didn't come home." He told her.

Sam remembered that night. She figured he wouldn't come back to the penthouse that night after losing his father. But she didn't know about Jake at the time.

"I spent all nigh up here. Going from angry to sad to worried to anxious. At the time, Liz hadn't asked me yet to give up Jake and all I could think about was how I was going to tell you and not let you leave me." Sam looked at him as he continued "I thought that if I told you the truth, especially after finding out you couldn't have kids, you would hate me. I imagined the look in your eye when I told you and it…" he stopped for a second, trying to find the words "it terrified me. I had just lost my dad and the guilt I felt over that screwed with me so bad. For months, I tried to ignore it but after Jake was born, I had decided to tell you the truth. I knew I was taking a risk because I had kept it from you for so long but, I knew you would love Jake. The same way I loved Lila."

Sam felt her heart pang at the mention of her daughter. "But then Elizabeth asked me to keep quiet and let Lucky raise him. She said my life was too dangerous and that it would be best if I gave him up. I told her that I didn't know if I could do that. He was my son and I loved him. But then she asked me if I loved him enough to let him go. She brought up all the danger that Michael and Morgan and Kristina had been in and I couldn't do it. I couldn't bring my child into the world that I had chosen for myself. After I decided to give him up, I couldn't even bring myself to think about telling you the truth. But after he was born, I found myself trying to think of way to see him. I spent all day out on the street hoping to run into him with Liz of Lucky just so I could get a glimpse of him. I started to see Elizabeth around town and I would ask her about him. Before I knew it, we were talking all the time and it never occurred to me that it was wrong or that it would hurt you." he shook his head.

"I am not going to lie and say that I didn't have some feeling for Elizabeth but it didn't occur to me either that it was all because of Jake." He said, shocking her.

"What?" she asked.

"I didn't have any romantic feeling for Elizabeth until after she told me that Jake was mine. Before that happened, all I wanted was to have a family with you. Build the life we always wanted. But after my dad died and she told me about Jake, I thought I needed to be with them, no matter what my heart said. You were becoming this big celebrity and I thought that we were drifting apart so I justified the choices I was making by blaming you. I told myself we weren't in the same place anymore. After I got arrested and Jake was kidnapped, I used that as an excuse to put more blame on you. And then when I found out about the guys in the park, I snapped. I refused to see that the real reason you were doing all of this was because I hurt you."

"Jason, I made those choices…" she said.

"No, Sam. You made them because of me. Because I decided things for you, knowing how much I hated when people did that to me. I convinced myself every choice I made was for the best, even though deep down I knew it wasn't." He stopped and turned to face her "I laid it all on your shoulders when it should have been all on mine. Neve once have I thought "what if" because there was no point. But ever since that summer, I have. What if I had never walked out of that hospital room? What if I had never let Alexis talk me into walking away from you? What if I had stopped and listened to you when you tried to tell me it was your choice?" he said, emotionally. He took a deep breath and said "It may be too late for this but I am sorry. I am sorry for the pain I cause you because I know it was wrong and I still didn't stop it. I turned my back on the one person who never failed me. And I am so sorry, Sam."

Sam fought off tears as she looked up into his eyes. she had never see this kind of remorse in Jason before. If he made a mistake he was always regretful but not like this. She felt a tear run down her cheek and she hurriedly swiped it away, turning to start walking again "I can't lie and say it didn't hurt. Because it did. More than anything. But I also have to take responsibility for what I did Jason. I can't blame that on you or Elizabeth no matter how easy it is to. I didn't have to handle it the way I did. I could have done that better but I was so mad and hurt by how easy it was for you to lie right to my face, I became bitter and angry. You both just assumed that I would hate Jake for existing and that is one of the things I was most angry about. But every time I thought about it, one thing just kept coming back and it just fueled my anger." She said.

"What?" Jason asked, afraid of her answer.

Sam felt the tears well rapidly "You were the only one that got to see her. You were the only one that got to hold her. And when Jake came, it was like she didn't even exist for you anymore. How was that fair? How was it fair that you got that gift and then got to throw it away like it didn't matter?" she said as she let the tears fall.

Jason stood there with his heart breaking in his chest at the thought of Sam thinking this. "She mattered, Sam. She always mattered to me." He said brokenly.

"Did she?" Sam asked, wiping her eyes. "Or was she just the obstacle you needed to take on so that Michael could have his family back together?" she asked, genuinely.

Jason took a step towards her and said "Sam, I loved Lila more than anything. For the first time in years I had something in my life that finally felt like mine, no matter what the DNA said. The first time I had a dream, a real dream while I was sleeping, since my accident was after the first time I felt her kicking. We were at the park and Lila was about 5 years old." He stared.

Sam felt more tears well up in her eyes as he talked. "She was swinging on the swing set and you were in front of her with a camera in your hand. I was behind her pushing her as she giggled and yelled for me to push her higher. You told us to be careful and not to go too high. Then you looked at me and you smiled. I felt that dream so much that it woke me up. It shocked me because I had never had a dream before but with you and Lila in my life, I had them all the time."

Sam smiled through her tears "Sounds nice and normal." She said with a cracked voice.

"Those dreams meant everything to me. Especially after we lost her. I know that the things I did made it easy for you to think otherwise but Sam please believe me when I say that Lila was my life. I found a purpose outside of Sonny and his family when the two of you came into my life. And it is always something that I have cherished." He pleaded with her.

Sam saw the sincerity in his face and knew he was being truthful. She nodded her head and said "I guess it was just easier to think we didn't matter. In a way, it made what you did understandable." She admitted.

"Nothing I could say or do could make what I did understandable, Sam. I was selfish and wrong." He told her.

"Maybe so but I do understand it Jason. When I was pregnant with Lila I had convinced myself that I was in love with Sonny just because I was having his kid. Deep down I knew I didn't but I couldn't admit it to myself. Not until I found out what being in love really meant." She looked over at him.

The two continued to walk along the pathway until Jason came to a stop. "Come on. What I wanted to show you is this way." He said. Sam followed him as he led her off the pathway and into the wooded area.

They walked for a few minutes when Sam suddenly heard the sound of running water. "Jason, where are we going?"

He turned his head and smiled "You'll see." She narrowed her eyes as she heard him chuckle a little. After a few more minutes of walking they hit an area of rocks. There was another walk way that Jason helped Sam down. As they reached the bottom Sam turned and saw the source of the running water. There was a pond that had a waterfall flowing into it. The area was closed off and tall trees surrounded the waterfall and body of water. Sam walked closer and saw how clear the water was. You could completely see the bottom of the pond. "Jason, this is amazing." She said. "How did you find this?" she asked.

"After I gave Sonny custody of Michael, I needed to get away. I drove my bike to these woods and I just started to walk. I needed to get lost. After about an hour I heard the sound of the waterfall and found this. Over the years this is the place I would come to whenever I needed to clear my head or I just wanted to be alone." He answered her.

"Is that how you found the cabin?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Uhh…no actually. I built the cabin a few years ago." He said.

Sam stood there shocked. "You built it?" she asked.

"Well, most of it. I had a company lay the pluming but yeah, I built the cabin by myself." He nodded.

Sam laughed a little and said "What made you want to build a cabin in the middle of nowhere?"

Sam watched as Jason walked over to stand in front of her. "You." he said.

The smile fell from her face as she sucked in a breath "What?" she whispered.

"After I got out of the hospital after I got my memory back, I started on it. We didn't have a wedding date set but I thought that the cabin could be where we spent our wedding night. I wanted a place that was for us that, no one knew about. That was just ours." He smiled.

Sam's heart swelled with every word he said. She could not believe that he had built that beautiful cabin for them. She smiled up at him, finally admitting to herself that they didn't just have a chance to move forward but they also had a chance at a real future.

Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jason and Sam stayed out by the lake for hours. They talked just like they used to. Sam told Jason that she had found an office for the PI firm and that hopefully when they get back, it will be up and running within the moth. As Sam talked, Jason just sat and listened. He was happy that Sam had found something she was passionate about. He knew that her heart wasn't really into Everyday Hero's but went along because the show would help women. He supported her because she said she wanted to do it. But he knew it didn't make her happy. And instead of doing something about it, he ignored it. He had failed her in so many ways and it made him feel even worse that he was just now realizing it.

It was almost 5 when he saw the dark clouds rolling in. "We should probably head back. It looks like it is about to start pouring any minute." He said.

Sam looked up and smiled "I hope so."

Jason shook his head and stood up. He held his hand out to help her to her feet. They started to head back to the cabin and were about half way there when a laud crack of thunder. They both stopped and looked up to the sky. "That sounded really close." Jason observed. A moment later, the first drop hit him on the forehead. Before they knew it, the rain was coming down hard and there was no escaping it. Jason grabbed Sam hand and yelled over the loud sound of rainfall "Come on."

The two ran through the mud and grass towards the cabin. About 10 feet from it, Jason lost his balance and fell forward and because she held is hand, so did Sam. Mid-fall he twisted around so that she landed on his chest. He felt a slight pang from his stitches but it soon vanished as he heard a sound he hadn't in a long time. He looked down at Sam from where she landed on his chest and marveled in the sound of her laughter. It had been so long since he had heard her laugh like this and it did something to him.

Sam stopped laughing as she caught sight of the look on Jason's face. His eyes had turned a deep shade of blue and the desire in them made Sam's breath catch. She felt his hands on her upper arms as they gripped her and pulled her up higher. From the new position, their lips were a breath apart. She felt one of his hands move to her neck as it wrapped around the back of it. He applied a slight pressure that made Sam gasp. Jason looked into her eyes and he saw no uncertainty. He saw no question. Without a second thought, Jason pulled her down and sealed his lips over hers.

Sam's entire body convulse at the feel of his lips on hers. It started out as a soft touch. Jason slowly moving his lips over hers. Sam moved her body so that she was straddling his hips and leaned more into him. Jason groaned when he felt Sam's nipples pebble against is chest. He shifted and flipped their positions. Sam hooked her legs around his hips and gripped his forearms. Jason took the kiss deeper as he thrust his tongue between her sweet lips, tasting her once again.

Sam lost herself in this kiss. She didn't know what is was but Jason was the only man alive that had ever been able to kiss her to where she forgot her own name. Sam ran her hands up his back and felt his muscles flex. Next thing she knew, they were standing and Jason was headed for the house. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and held on. Jason came to the front door and braced her against it reaching for the knob. He walked into the cabin and locked the door before heading to the stairs, taking them two at a time. When he walked into the bedroom, he didn't head for the bed like Sam thought.

Jason walked into the bathroom and set Sam on her feet by the vanity. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. She stared up at him with heat in her eyes. Her hair and clothes were soaked. Her lips were red and swollen from his kiss. he reached up and caressed her face with his fingers, marveling at how beautiful she was. He leaned back down and softly kissed her lips once more before stepping away and reaching to turn the shower on. Within a few seconds, steam filled the luxurious room. Jason came back and stood in front of her and Sam's breath sped up.

Jason's hand fell to the bottom of her shirt as he lifted it up and caressed her underneath. Her skin was damp from the rain and had a small glow to it. He took her hands in his and raised them above her head. He slowly ran his hands back down her arms and over her chest to reach the hem of her shirt. He lifted it up and over her head, slipping it from her arms. He leaned down and buried his face in her neck. He nuzzled his nose against her skin before laying a kiss there. Sam closed her eyes and tilted her head back to give him better access.

Jason moved his lips lower until he reached the center of her chest. His hands came up and undid the front clast of her bra. He eased the straps down her arms and tossed it to the floor with her shirt. He brought his hands up and cupped each firm breast in his large hands and squeezed her flesh. Sam moaned loud as his hands worked her good. His thumbs grazed the hard tips sending a jolt of fire through her. He leaned down and kissed each tip softly before going to his knees in front of her.

Sam brought her head up to look down at him. She found his eyes on hers and his fingers undid the button of her jeans. Sam licked her dry lips as he slowly took her pants off. He stopped to rid her of her shoes and a second later, she stood before him in nothing but her panties. She bit her lip as his hands caressed back up her legs. He reached for the sides of her thong and easily ripped the material from her body. Her body jerked at the force before he eased her back a step. Hands on her hips, he sat her on the edge of the sink behind her. He spread her legs and lifted them over his shoulders.

Sam never took her eyes off him. He breath was coming in pants as she felt his hot breath against her wet core. His eyes shot to hers right before his mouth cover her. She cried out at the feel of his tongue moving over her clit. Her hips shot up but Jason kept them pinned with his hands on her thighs. Her head fell back against the mirror when he moved his tongue lower. "Jason..." she gasped when he slowly worked over her. With every move, Sam came closer and closer to losing it.

Jason felt like a stared man. Like it had been so long since he had his last meal. Sam had always been the sweetest taste he had ever had. She cried out when he firmly ran his tongue over her clit. He felt her getting close as her body started to lock up. Wanting to see her come, Jason surrounded her nub with his lips and sucked it into his mouth, hard. Sam threw her head back and screamed out as she shattered. Jason held her hips as the bucked furiously against him. He softy soothed her with soft licks and caressing hands. Sam fell back and rested against the mirror. Her heart beat rapidly as she sat there trying to regulate her breath. She felt Jason's lips on the insides of her highs, helping her calm down. She opened her eyes when she felt him move to stand up.

Her breathing almost back to normal, Sam sat up reached for him. His lips came down on hers and Sam could taste herself. She moaned at the erotic taste. She pulled back and saw the look in his eyes. His control was slipping. She stood to her feet and took his hand. On shaky legs, Sam led him to the shower and turned to face him. She took the edge of his shirt in her hands and drew it over his head. She then undid his pants and helped him get them and his shoes off. He reached down and slide his boxer off before picking Sam up in his arms and stepping into the shower.

He stepped then under the warm water and Sam moaned at the contact. Jason sat her on her feet as he tilted her head back and let the water run through her hair. He leaned down a pressed a kiss to her throat before reaching for the shampoo. He lathered her hair and rinsed it out before repeating the step with the conditioner. Sam had missed this so much. Tears prickled her eyes at the feel of his hands in her hair. He did this often with they were together. He said it always soothed him from whatever chaos surrounded him. Jason leaned down and kissed her before turning her around and reaching for the body wash. He poured a generous amount in his hands before starting to rub his hands all over her, soaping up her body.

Sam let her head fall back to his shoulder and closed her eyes. His hands grazed her breasts and brought the tips to hard point once again. She bit her lip and moaned as his hands slipped lower. Jason eased his fingers down to her sex and between the folds of her wet lips. His other hand still at her breast, Jason inserted a finger inside her as he pinched her nipple between his fingers. Sam cried out and arched into his hands. It felt so good but it wasn't what she needed. "Jason, please. I need you inside me. Now." She said on a gasp.

It was all he needed to hear. He pulled out of her and turned them, bracing Sam's front to the cool shower stall door. She gasped as the cold surface touched her sensitive breasts. Sam turned her head and looked over her shoulder at him. Jason spread her legs further apart and pressed his front to her back, trapping her firmly between the glass and him. Their eyes locked as Jason placed his hard cock at her entrance from behind. He brought his hands up and laced them with hers, bracing them beside her head. Sam gasped and arched back against him when he slowly pressed into her.

Jason groaned when her tight channel clenched down on the tip of his cock. He eased out before thrusting back in, further this time. Sam's hands squeezed his as the force rocked her. Jason continued at this pace until he was fully inside her. Sam rested her forehead against the glass as his last thrust did just that. Jason stayed still for a moment allowing Sam to grow accustomed to his size. Her body started to relax as the feel of him inside her became normal. She turned her head and pressed her hips back against him more, sliding him deeper. They both groaned at the feel. Jason slowly pulled out of her before trusting back in, fast. Sam's scream echoed off the tile and mixed with a loud crack of thunder. Jason buried his face in her neck and bit her neck softly.

Her cries urged him on and his hips started to move faster. Sam was lost in the intense pleasure he was giving her. She pushed her hips back against his with every thrust he made. Jason knew she was close as she tightened on him like a vice. He released one of her hands and brought his down to slip between her legs. His teeth bid down harder as his fingers caressed her hard clit. It was too much for Sam. She reached down and covered his hand with hers and her body shook with her release. She became impossibly tight and sent Jason over the edge with her. He groaned her name into her neck as Sam's cries echoed throughout them room. Sam went completely limp and if it hadn't been for Jason, she would have fell to the floor. Jason held her close to him as his lips moved over her neck, calming her.

After a few moments of them trying to catch their breath, Jason turned her around kissed her senseless. Their hands started to roam again when Sam realized he had yet to wash his body. Sam broke the kiss and oved them to stand back under the water. She lathered his body up as he did hers and loved the feel of his skin rubbing against hers. She looked up into his eyes and saw the renewed desire that she also felt. She helped him rinse off the soap before Jason turned the water off. He opened the shower door and helped her out before reaching for a towel. He ran the soft cloth over her body, drying the wet drop from her skin. He used the towel to get all the excess water out of her hair before quickly drying himself off.

Sam's hands roamed over his chest and softly touched his stitches. "Are you ok?" she asked. Jason ran his hands down her back and cupped her hind cheeks in his hands. He squeezed the globed and lifted her off her feet. Her legs automatically went around his hips and her hands went to his shoulders. "More than ok." he whispered and buried his face between her breasts. Sam's hands slid up into his hair and laid her cheek on top of his head. Jason turned his head to took on of her hard nipples into his mouth. Sam moaned and rubbed her wet core against his lower stomach. Jason walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He walked to the foot of the bed where an ottoman was. He sat down on the cushioned surface and settled her in his lap.

Sam looked down, mesmerized by the sight of him at her chest. After one last hard pull, he released her nipple and kissed his way up to her neck. Sam ground her hips down on his hard cock, making his hands at her hips tighten. Sam sat back and Jason lips fell from her neck. She reached up and placed her hands on his face, softly caressing his cheeks as they looked into each other's eyes. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Sam leveled up and slowly sank down onto his hardness. Sam was still sensitive from her earlier release so it made the motion that more pleasing. Their eyes never left each other as Sam worked herself on him.

Jason ran his hands up her and down her back, caressing her soft skin. He leaned back against the foot of the bed and looked down where they were joined. Sam rising and taking him inch by inch was the sexiest thing he ever saw. Sam braced her hands on his lower stomach and with one final thrust, took him all the way inside her. She threw her head back and cried out at the pleasure/ pain it invoked. Jason's hands moved back to her hips and held them hard. Sam tried to catch her breath but the look he had on his face was doing nothing to help her. The look of him almost did her in. His face was a hard mask of desire and his eyes were so dark. Sam bit her lips as she rose slowly and sank down. "Oh, God." She moaned. She rotated her hips on him in a slow circle and Jason groaned in frustration. Sam smirked as she lifted slow again but lost it when Jason gripped her hips hand and slammed her down, impaling her with his hard cock.

Sam screamed out and dug her nails in to his flesh. He reached around and cupped her ass in his hands and squeezed, helping her lift up again before slamming her down again. Unable to stay up, Sam fell forward and braced her hands above his shoulders on the bed. The new position made Jason connect with her clit as the thrusts intensified. "Jason…on my God…" Sam gasped as he guided her hips faster and harder. He reached up and sealed his lips over hers just as her body went off like a firecracker. Sam sobbed into the kiss as her body twitched with the intense wave.

She went lax against him with her breathe ragged. She laid there and Jason drew softly on her sweaty back. She didn't know how long she laid there but she felt Jason twitch inside her and realized he was still hard. She moaned when he shifted his hips slightly as she was tender and sensitive. But that didn't seem to matter because the movement stirred her. She gaped when she rotated her hips. She didn't know if she could come again but the slight pain she felt only heightened the pleasure she got from it. She licked her lips and raised herself up to look at him. She shifted her hips again and moaned at his hard steel caressing her delicate walls. Jason's hands lifted her up and slowly eased her back down, seeing how much she could take. She bit her lip but the pleasure on her face told him all he needed to know.

He sat up and got to his feet, making Sam wrap her legs around him. He walked around to the side of the bed and climbed onto the soft comforter. He laid Sam in the middle of the bed and sat back on his calves. He looked down at her. Her damp hair lay all around her. Her skin glistened with sweat. Both her lips and breasts were swollen for the pleasure his lips inflicted. He flexed his hips and pushed further inside her. Sam's hands gripped the bed spread in her hands as he pulled out and thrust back in. the feeling was so intense. She had come 3 times already knew by the look in his eyes, he was going to make her go for 4.

Jason slowly made love to Sam, not wanting hurt her. He knew she was sensitive because every move he made, made her twitch. But his slow movements were driving her crazy. Even though she was tender, Sam needed more "Jason, please, harder." She gasped.

He groaned at her request "I don't want to hurt you." he said through clenched teeth.

She shook her head "You won't. Baby, please…" She begged. Her plea broke him as he pulled out and rammed back in. Sam arched off the bed as she cried out. Jason leaned over her and braced himself on his forearms beside her head. Sam locked her ankles at the small of his back. Chest to chest, Jason slammed his lips down on hers, kissing her hard. Sam dug her nails in his back as he continued his hard thrusts.

Jason felt Sam clamp down on him. He moaned into the kiss and pulled back. He whispered against her lips "Let go, baby." Sam gasped as he ground against her hard before thrusting into her one last time, setting them both off. Sam scratched her nails down his back with a scream and Jason cried out her name. Jason tried to keep most of his weight off her as their harsh breath caressed each other's skin. Jason slowly pulled out of her and flopped to his back on the bed. They both laid there trying to regulate their heart beat. Jason looked over at her and saw that her eyes were closed but she had a small smile on her face. She felt him looking at her and opened her eyes. She turned toward him as he lifted his arm and she settled in the crook of it. Her fingers softly traced his face, over his cheeks to his lips. She didn't know what was going to happen with them so she wanted to remember this moment, this feeling, forever.

A few hours later, the rain continued to fall. After they both recovered, Jason made them something to eat which they had in bed. After they ate, they both laid in bed and watched a move. It felt so normal. It felt like it used to. Now, as he lay there with Sam back tucked close to his front, he knew what he had to do. He placed a soft kiss to her bare shoulder, causing her so shift closer to him in her sleep. He smiled and settled behind her. He didn't care what it took, he was going to make sure he never lost her again.


	8. Chapter 8

So...this is the last chapter. I will post an epilogue next week that will hopefully tie up any questions you have. I'm sorry but I don't want to keep forcing stuff at you that sucks. I hope you like this any way. I'm not too thrilled with it but at least its something. XOXOXO

* * *

Sam came awake slowly to the light streaming through the windows. It took her a minute to realize where she was. She turned onto her back and looked over to see the other side of the bed empty. She sat up and winced a little. She was tender in places she hadn't been in a long time. She threw the covers back and got out of bed. She looked around and didn't see her clothes but she did see Jason black shirt. She put it on before heading down stairs to look for Jason. She didn't see him in the living room so she headed to the kitchen. When she reached the entry way she saw him sitting in one of the chairs at the table. He had his head in his hands. She noticed his cell phone was laying on the table. It was his real cell phone, not the burner. "Jason?" she said, letting him know she was there.

Jason looked up and saw her. The hurt and pain she saw in his eyes turned to soft and loving. When she first saw him, Sam thought for a split second he had regretted what happened between them. but by the look in his eye now, that wasn't it. She walked closer to him and asked "Jason, what's wrong?" Jason held his hand out to her and she placed hers in his. He drew her closer to him, tugging her down to sit on his lap. Sam placed her arm around his shoulder and settled.

He looked down for a second and then brought his eyes to hers "Your mom called a little while ago. They arrested Sonny last night." He tells her.

Sam goes still for a moment. She knew it was coming but to hear it is different. Sam could care less about what happens to Sonny but she was concerned about the people that loved him. She ran her fingers over the back of his head and said "Are you ok?"

Jason took a deep breath "I don't know how we got here. I don't know how the man I admired more than anyone turned into a monster. Sonny has always been power hungry and demanded respect but of the last few years it had been really bad." He shakes his head.

"Jason, Sonny has always been that way. You just never saw it because you loved him like a brother. But because the last few years have been tough on your guys' friendship, you're seeing him in a different light." Sam said softly.

Jason sat there and thought about what she said. And she was right. Sonny hid it behind a charming smile and their friendship but the only reason Jason ignored it for so long is because he hadn't defied Sonny until recently. Once Jason started disobeying orders, he wasn't Sonny's best friend anymore. He was nothing more than an incompetent employee. All Sonny ever cared about was power and getting laid. He roved that when his reflex was to save Kate rather than his own son.

"You have always felt indebted to Sonny because you think he is the reason you got a second chance at life. But all he did was give you a job Jason. The life you made for yourself after is not Sonny's doing. Sonny doesn't get to control your life. You have done enough for him. And all he had done since has made it very clear that he does not value your friendship. You may think that you freely gave up your right as Michael's father but what would have happened if you had said no? You think Sonny would have just accepted that? If it doesn't benefit him then he will not have it."

Jason took her words in and the truth in them rocked him. He looked back to the floor and closed his eyes. he let Sonny get away with so much because he was convinced her was a good man. And now it turned out that everyone was right about him. Sam put her hands to his face and lifted it so he was looking at her "You are not responsible for the things that Sonny has done." She said as if reading his mind. "Sonny is a grown man who thinks that just because he had a crappy childhood that he shouldn't have to answer for the things he's done." She finished.

"What about the things I have done?" he asks her.

"You wouldn't have done them if Sonny hadn't taken advantage of a teenager who had just been in a life altering car accident. Sonny never should have asked this life of you Jason. You say that this job gave you a purpose but there are a million things that you like to do. Like working on motorcycles. You genuinely like working on bikes. You never liked the type of work you did for Sonny. The only reason that you wound up doing it is because you were so venerable and desperate to get away from the Quartermaine's." she says.

Jason marveled at her and said "How can you say this stuff? After everything I have put you threw? After everything my life has but you threw?" he shakes his head.

"Jason, I knew the risks in being with you. The life you lived, you job, was never an issue for me. Letting Elizabeth come between us was my issue with you. I understand why you did it but I was so angry…"

"Stop." Jason interrupter her. "Don't start putting blame on yourself for the things I did. I allowed Elizabeth in but that is something that I will never do again." He took a deep breath and said "I want this to be real. I don't want to go back to Port Charles and pretend that what happened here didn't happen. I know that we won't be able to get back what we had but I do think this time will be better. I have lived without you for almost a year and my life has gone to complete hell because I can't seem to make the right choices anymore. I realize now that you are the only thing that makes sense to me. And I will do whatever I have to to get that back. To get us back." He finished.

Sam looked into his eyes as tears swam in hers. Jason was not the only one who's life had been complete hell since they had been apart and she wanted nothing more than to have that sense of security back. But she was scared that if she did, things would turn out the same way. "I know that you're scared. I know that but we are both different now. We made those mistakes and learned from them. I just want a chance to prove that to you." he pleaded.

Sam could see the desperation in his eyes and hear it in his words. Sam thought back to what her mom told her about Jason being the only one who has ever truly made Sam happy. Sam reached her free hand up and cupped the side of his face. She watched his eyes close as he leaned into her touch. This was the man that she had fallen in love with. This was the one she planned to send the rest of her life with. This was her Jason. His eyes opened as she caressed his face with her fingers. She leaned down and pressed his lips lovingly to his. She pulls back and says "I want that too" was all she got out before Jason pulled her lips back to his. He pulled her closer to him and thanked God that she was finally back in his arms and back in his life. And this time, he was going to make damn sure it was forever.


	9. Epilogue

Here it is! I did get it done yesterday but there was an internet outage in my area and the connection kept popping on and off so I couldn't get this posted. But I want to thank you all for sticking with me on this one. I know it was short and probably not my best work but your comments have made me smile.

* * *

 _1 year later_

Sam walked off the elevator at GH and past the nurse's station. She ignored the frosty look coming from the bitter brunet in the baby pink scrubs. As if she was the one who had a right to be angry. It was hard considering that even after a year all Sam wanted to do was punch the bitch. But she let it roll off her, knowing she was the one that wore the ring and Jason's last name. Sam looked down at her wedding ring and smiled. A lot had happened in the year since Sonny's arrest. Jason and Sam had gotten married two weeks after getting home. Jason said he would wait for as long as she needed him too but Sam was done waiting. They had a small ceremony at her mom's house with their family and friends. But before that Sam and Jason both knew they needed to deal with Sonny. Sam could still see his smug face as she walked into the holding area of the PCPD last year.

 _Flashback_

Sam walked through the door leading to the cells. She saw Sonny sitting on the bed in one of the cells with his head in his hands. He looked up when he heard the noise of the doors slide open. "I've been waiting a log damn time to see this." Sam said as she walked further to his cell. "You sitting right where you belong and can no longer hurt people you claim you love." She said.

Sam watched a smug smile come across Sonny's face "You think I'm gonna be in here long? I'll be out before the week is over. And I will pick up where I left off. Starting with you."

Sam chuckled and said "You really think that, don't you? You have no idea just how screwed you are, Sonny. If this was gonna be easy for you to get out of, mom would have arrested ou weeks ago. But she wanted to make sure that there was an air tight case against you. With witnesses and plenty of evidence. And that is exactly what she got. The only place you are going is Pentonville. And we both know what will happen to you there." She whispered the last part.

Sonny stood up and walked over to the bars "There are no witnesses. I made damn sure of it. You might want to be careful about what you say to me Sam. Jason isn't around to protect you anymore. You really don't want that smart mouth of yours to get you into any more trouble." he stopped for a second and smirked "Too bad about Jason, huh? But at least he got rid of a slut like you and found out who you really are."

Sam smiled and shook her head "You were always so full of yourself. And it was always your downfall. It makes you incapable of doing anything right." She said.

"What the hell does that mean?" he asked.

"It means you can't shoot for shit."

Sonny's head turned to see who said that and it gave Sam a great sense of satisfaction to see the horror on his face. Jason walked close and stood beside Sam "I guess I had been doing the killing for so long that you forgot to make sure I was dead before you walked off. Too bad for you. And I mean really too bad for you because I am going to make damn sure you never see the outside of a jail cell again." Jason said in his Stone Cold voice.

Sonny shook his head and seemed at a loss for words.

"It's over, Sonny. You made one stupid decision after the other and it has finally caught up with you. I'm the witness that is going to testify against you at your trial. And when I do, you are going away forever. You will never see Michael, Kristina or Morgan again. Carly knows everything that you did and she is having Jax adopt both the boys. And Ric may be an asshole but at least he isn't you so your daughter is going to be raised by the brother you hate so much." Jason stepped closer to the bar that separated them and Sonny "And when Michael wakes up, I am going to tell him everything. How you let him get shot in the head and did nothing to protect him. every last one of your kids is going to grow up hating you and they will never miss you. You are finally going to get what you deserve and I can't wait to get the call that tells me you are no longer a problem for me or the people I love."

 _End Flashback_

And as he said, Jason testified against Sonny and told the jury all that had happened the day he was shot. After the trial was over it took the jury less than an hour to return with a guilty verdict. Sony was sentenced to 50 years in prison but it hadn't mattered. Sam and Jason received a call from her mom the next day that he had been stabbed to death in the showers. Sam felt a calm come over her after they heard. Now there was no way for him to hurt them anymore. Jason had surprisingly taken the news in stride. He knew his friend had been gone for a long time, it was just official now.

Sam walked further down the hallway until she reached her destination. She looked through the little window and saw him sitting up but his head was down. Something was wrong. Sam opened the door and put a smile of her face "Hey, Michael. How are you feeling this morning?" she asked her nephew.

Michael had woken up a week ago mush to the delight of everyone he loved. The surgery had been touch and go for a while but he eventually pulled through it and 6 hours later, he woke up. They had to tell him that Sonny was gone but they had all agreed to wait until he was stronger to tell him the whole truth. He had taken the news about his dad badly at first. So much had happened to while he was in the coma and he was having a hard time processing it all.

Sam had talked Carly and Jax into letting Laney come see him and try to help him got through his emotions. It had only been a week and he was already making progress with finding a way to deal with it all. He was smiling more and laughing more. But it seemed something had happened between last night when they all left after visiting hours were over and this morning. Carly and Jax and Jason all had meetings this morning so she was the only one stopping by this morning. He looked up and Sam could see that he had been crying. His face was red and his eyes were puffy. Sam hurried over to him and clasped his hand in hers "Honey, what's wrong?" She watched as his eyes closed and a look of pain come over it. "Are you hurt?" Sam asked frantic.

He shook his head and whispered "I remember."

Sam looked at him confused and said "Remember what?"

Michael took a deep breath and said "I remember the night I was shot. I remember dad diving for Kate." He lifted his eyes to Sam's and she could see the anger and hurt in them "He chose to protect her instead of me. He chose her and he let me get shot. What did I do? Why did he make sure she was ok before me? What did I do to make him chose her?" He said as fresh tears ran down his face.

Sam could feel her heart breaking as she heard the agony in his voice. She wished like hell Sonny was alive so that she could kill him with her bare hands. Sam held tight to Michael's hands and said "You are not at fault for anything. The Sonny that we all knew had been gone for some time. He became a very disturbed man that needed to insert his power over everyone and he didn't care what the cost was. You never should have been at that warehouse in the first place. He just wanted to prove that his life wasn't as dangerous as everyone thought and you paid the price for that and I am so sorry that happened. But I promise you that nothing like that will ever happen again. You are safe. I know it hurts because someone you love betrayed you but you aren't alone. You have an entire family that loves you more than anything. I promise you that everything is going to be ok. And we will all help you in any way we can." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Michael looked at the woman who had been in his life for so long. She was always there for him when he really needed something, just like his uncle Jason. Sam and Jason had been there for him more than his own father had. Or at least the man he thought was his father. But he knew that Sam was right. The more he remembered the more he realized that in the months before his accident, Sonny had been acting different. Michael thought it was because of Kate but he realized now that it didn't matter. Sonny had done what he did and there was no point in dwelling on it. He wasn't going to let what happened to him define him. He wasn't going to let Sonny Corinthos hurt him anymore. He was going to get better and show everyone that he was nothing like the man that raised him.

He gave Sam a small smile and said "Thank you."

Sam smiled at him and said "Anytime. Why don't you get some sleep? You look like you haven't slept all night."

Michael nodded his head "I couldn't. I kept replaying it over and over in my head and I…" he stopped when he felt his throat get tight.

"Don't." Sam told him. "Just focus on the people that love you and know that you are going to get through this." She finished. She stood up and pulled his blanket up around him. "Your mom and Jax will be here after they pick up Krissy, Molly and Morgan from school so try and get as much rest as you can. You uncle and I will be back tonight to have dinner with you." she leaned forward and kissed his head. "Sleep good, buddy. Love you."

"Love you too aunt Sam." He said on a yawn.

Sam smiled and walked towards the door. she shut the light off and softly closed the door behind her. She made her way back to the nurse's station, praying Elizabeth was gone. No such luck but she saw that there was another nurse there so she went to her instead. Elizabeth looked up as she got closer but Sam ignored her "Hi. My name is Sam Morgan and I have an appointment with Dr. Drake." Sam said. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Elizabeth's head turn towards them.

"Ok, I'll let him know you're here." The nurse said nicely. Sam nodded her head and walked over to the waiting area.

She sat down and picked up a magazine and waited for Patrick to come get her. "Well if it isn't miss perfect. I see you're here to see Patrick. Planning on breaking up yet another family?" Elizabeth snared at her.

Sam looked up from the magazine to the woman in front of her. "Honey, do you ever work?" Sam asked. "It seems all you do is antagonize the patients of this hospital instead of help them." She watched the glare come over the other woman's face before she said "Shut up, Sam. I don't know how you can live with yourself knowing that you took Jason away from his family."

Sam laughed and said "I didn't take Jason away from anything. You are the one that decided after Michael was shot that you didn't want to be with Jason anymore. You lived in this fairytale land that one day Jason was going to wake up and not be Jason. You say you loved him but sweetheart, you didn't. if you did you would have accepted him. All of him. And he didn't love you either. If he did he would have trusted you, he would have let you see all of him. You only saw the Jason Morgan he allowed you to see." Sam stopped and stood up, walking over to stand in front of Elizabeth "You say that I broke up your family?" Sam raised her left hand and wiggled her fingers showcasing her wedding rings "It was never your family to begin with. You never had this and to be honest, you never even stood a chance. You just thought you did because you got knocked up."

Sam saw the smirk come over Elizabeth's face "That's right. I have Jason's child. And that is something that you will never have. You will never feel that miracle growing inside you because you can't have children. It won't be long before Jason realizes the mistake he made and comes running back to me."

"That will never happen."

Both Sam and Elizabeth turned their heads and saw Jason standing there with an angry look on his face. "Jason…" Elizabeth said in a whiny voice.

"Don't" Jason said, shutting her up "I heard what you said and if you believe it you are not only stupid but delusional. You never loved me anymore than I loved you. We both got confused by our love for Jake. If you had loved me at all you never would have asked me to give up my son. But none of that matters anymore because we are in Jake's life. I don't care that you don't like it. Jake adores Sam and you hate that, fine. But if you ever try to jeopardize mine and Sam's relationship with him, I will make sure you regret it. And do not ever talk that way to my wife again. You keep us and Jake out of your childish vendetta."

"There is nothing childish about this, Jason. You asked me to let the woman that endangered my son around him on a weekly basis." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, give it up, Liz. That has nothing to do with this. You're mad that Jason walked away from the mob and it wasn't for you. He gave up everything that you hated about his life and he didn't come running and beg to be a family with you. And even a year later, you can't let it go. I wonder if Lucky knows he's with a woman that is just using him." Sam said to her.

"I love Lucky." Elizabeth tried it.

"Really? Then why the hell are you still hung up on my husband if you are just so in love with him?" Sam stepped closer to her and then whispered "And why the hell are you sneaking around with his brother behind his back if you love his so much?"

The look of pure shock that came over Liz's face made Sam want to laugh. "I…I have…no idea what you're talking about."

Sam smiled and said "Honey, I saw you. Last week at his place. He practically had you bent over his couch."

Elizabeth shook her head and said "Nothing happened. What you saw was it. Just a kiss and it isn't going to happen again."

Sam laughed and said "Please. You and I both know that it is. You won't stop. You could but you won't. You'll tell yourself it was a mistake and that it won't happen again until the next time it does. It's who you are, Elizabeth. It's a need in you. You always have to destroy people's lives any way you can and then cry your little bitch tears and say you're sorry. Lucky fell for that once. He will not be stupid enough to do it again especially when he finds out it's with his brother. You stand here and pass judgment on me of your own delusions but you are the one that sees no problem in fucking your boyfriends brother. And don't kid yourself and say that that hasn't happen yet, honey, because we both know it will eventually. And when it does, you will have successfully ruined any love Lucky had for you. He will move on with the rest of his life and find someone who will love him and love him right. You will end up a bitter old bitch because you just can't seem to keep your legs closed to everyone in town. And if you even think of coming near my husband again, I gladly welcome you too. Because there is nothing in the world I would love more that beat the ever-loving hell out of you."

Elizabeth stood there a little scared at her words. It was then that Elizabeth realized just what she had done. She ruined something with Lucky for a man that would never love her. And she was doing it again. Before anything more could be said, Patrick walked up and said "Sam? Are you ready to come back?" Patrick looked between the two parties and knew something was up given the history between these three people. As much as he loved Liz and thought of her as family, he what she had done and how wrong it was. So, whatever Sam had just said to Elizabeth, he had no doubt she deserved it. Sam and Jason both followed Patrick leaving Elizabeth behind, not sparing her another thought.

* * *

Sam and Jason sat in Patrick's office waiting for him to join them. Jason reached over and grabbed his wife's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze. The whole reason for the appointment was because Sam had been feeling sick the past couple of days. Last week Sam was on a stake out and got injured when the girlfriend of her client's wife tried to attack her. She had fallen and hit her head bad enough that it gave her a concussion. Her headaches and nausea should have gone away by now but they hadn't.

Patrick walked in and said "Sorry to keep you waiting but I had to consult with another doctor about your results." He walked over and sat behind his desk.

Sam braced herself and asked "What do you mean? Is there something wrong?"

Patrick shrugged his shoulders a little and said "Depends on your definition of wrong."

Jason narrowed his eyes "What are you talking about?"

Patrick smiled softly at the couple and said "The doctor I had to consult with was Dr. Lee. I asked her to double check the results of one specific test."

Sam felt Jason's hand spasm in hers as her heart stopped.

"Congratulations, Sam. You're pregnant." Patrick said as a big smile came over his face.

Sam heard the words but she wasn't sure if she believed them yet. "What?" she asked as she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"You're pregnant, Sam. About 6 weeks according to Dr. Lee." He said softly.

"But...what about…?" she asked.

"Dr. Lee has set up an appointment for you right now. She wants to see you as soon as you leave here. She will explain it all but she wanted me to tell you that she sees no reason why you won't have a successful pregnancy." He said.

At those words, Sam broke down in tears. Jason leaped up and pulled his wife into his arms and held her close. He closed his eyes as he let it sink in that he and Sam were going to have a baby. It was all he had ever wanted and he was finally getting it. He felt a hand on his back and opened his eyes to see Patrick "Congratulations, man." Jason nodded his head and whispered "Thank you." With that, he left the two of them in his office. Sam continued to sob as Jason held her close and whispered to her over and over. After about 5 minutes Sam started to calm down and pulled back from his chest and looked up at him.

Sam was nervous to see what look he had on his face. She didn't know what she would do if he had any regret about this news. But as she looked up she saw a mix of worry and elation in his eyes. Jason reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks and leaned his forehead to hers. "We're having a baby." He whispered in wonder. A fresh batch of tears welled in her eyes and she smiled "We're having a baby." She whispered back.

* * *

Sam rubbed the lotion between her hands as she came out of the bathroom. She looked to the bed and saw Jason laying shirtless propped against the headboard and staring the picture in his hands. Sam smiled softly and shut the bathroom light off before making her way to the bed. She climbed under the covers and scooted over to him. "What did your mom say when you told her?" she asked him.

After their appointment with Dr. Lee they decided not to tell anyone but their mothers until after her first trimester. They both knew they would never be able to keep it from Alexis and Monica though. "She's ecstatic. She's already talking about buying out every baby store in the city." He smiled at his wife.

Sam laughed and said "So is Alexis. But she has stated the only one allowed to call her grandma is the baby."

Jason shook his head and looked back down to the sonogram. "I can't believe this has finally happened. It's real." He said. "I know. I feel like this is a dream and I need to keep pinching myself to make sure it's real."

Jason looked up to her and said "Thank you."

Sam cocked her head and asked "For what?"

"For not giving up on me. On us. I gave you every reason to but you didn't. Even when I thought you did, you were still there through it all. And I will forever be grateful that you did because I love you so much. So thank you."

Sam smiled at him and reached up to touch his face "I knew you were worth fighting for. I just needed to wait until you realized it too."

Jason leaned in and pressed his lips to hers and kissed her soundly. He pulled back, placed the photo on the side table and turned the light off. They both laid down as Jason wrapped his arms around her pulling her back to his chest. He laid his hand on her stomach and listened to her breathing even out. He laid awake for a while longer, stroking the tummy where their little miracle lay safe and sound. As his eyes drifted close, he did with a smile on his face and dreamed of the life he and Sam had created. A beautiful little boy they would name Daniel Edward Morgan.

* * *

Off to the next! Not sure what I want to do but hope to have something posted soon.


End file.
